Normal?
by AbiInWonderland
Summary: Bechloe fanfic with a twist! Slightly dark mixed with fluff, based around the film... Beca's old life still haunts her but can a certain red head pull her out of her dejection with the help of her trusted Bella's? I wanted to show the growth of the characters and how they evolve throughout the fiction. Trigger warning: self harm references Xo
1. A new start

**So! This is my first Pitch Perfect Fanfic, so be nice;) please review, it means a lot to know that someone is actually reading what I write.I appreciate all of the constructive criticism too:) (I haven't proof read so I apologise now for any grammatical errors and last but not least I hope you enjoy this story... It's going to be a journey and will have some slightly dark parts. **

**P.s I really want Aubrey and Beca to be friendly so don't be surprised if it gets all fluffy!;) mwah xo**

* * *

Some would say that Beca Mitchell was an average girl who lived an average life, she would have an average family who had an average dog and did average things. However this was not the case. Beca Mitchell did not live an average life or have an average family. In fact it was very far from it...

Ostensibly it could be perceived that Beca Mitchell had a normal life; she went to school, did her homework, and went to bed. Yet Beca Mitchell did not feel normal. She didn't want to be normal, because lets face it. What is normal?

...

"I just don't see the point in going there when I'll be most likely be leaving in a year" Beca's tone was becoming blunt as she argued her point in the only way she knew how.

"Becs, I'm just asking this one thing of you. Please, just one year here and if you work hard I will help you move to L.A. Sheila thinks that this could be an amazing experience for you andI agree"

She shoved her face into her pillow and let out a loud sigh, "Of course you agree with what the step-monster says, you always take her side over me. Your own daughter, Gawwwdd, there's no way you'd let me go to L.A. It's just a ploy to get me there" Beca hastily slapped her hand over her face.

"Beca. Don't you dare talk about her like that. You know that I care about you a great deal, and so does Sheila, we want whats best for you. I give you my word that I will help you move if you try for a year and work hard, you'll enjoy it more than you think."

"Your word? You'll give me your word? Good one 'dad'" she emphasised the word in order to put her point across to the older man.

"Beca, please. I'm sorry, you know that. I will apologise to you every day if thats what it takes to get you to forgive me. It was four years ago Becs, please don't bring it up"

"If you're so sorry then you wouldn't have left. It doesn't matter how long ago it was, you still did it. You left me. For her. And Mom? She was never the same after then, she was sick and you left her and then she died. She died Dad, and you didn't even call? Just forget it."

"You're coming Beca and thats final. I'm fed up of your attitude towards me, Barden will give you a taste of reality. Now pack your things and I will pick you up from your Grandmothers in 1 hour."

"For God sake man, this is ridiculous! I'm 18 years old you can't boss me around like you own me, I'm an adult"

"Get ready. Now" with that he hung up the phone, Beca looked up to the ceiling and screamed in frustration. She ran towards the delicate mirror standing in the corner of her room and froze and she saw the black makeup dripping down her tear stained cheeks, her face turned from one of hurt to disgust when she threw her fist threw the mirror shattering the disgusting image of her self. "I hate you" she whispered.

...

The black BMW rolled to a halt outside of a beautiful five bedroom house with a white picket fence and a long driveway, the house was enriched with life; ivy had traveled its way onto the old brickwork and spiralled up to the large windows, framing them in their place. The home was an advertisement of what the American Dream was suppose to be.

"We're here Becs. I'll grab your things, you go head inside and Sheila will show you around" he placed his hand onto her should and squeezed her slightly shaking her out of the daze she was in.

"It's really nice Dad, thanks... For getting my bags" she smiled for a brief moment, almost forgetting the pain which he had once struck upon her which she still dealt with every day. Beca opened the door of the car and made her way down the cobbled path leading to the her fathers home. She placed her delicate fingers onto the door handle and turned it gently listening to the noises of the latches unlocking underneath her finger tips, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she took her first steps through the threshold of the 'mitchell residence'

"Wow" The hallway was pristine, dark oak wood floors surrounded by tall cream walls lead to the grand staircase and the...

"Beca. Always a pleasure." A tall blonde woman strolled towards the short brunettes and placed a delicate kiss onto each of her cheeks.

"Sheila" Beca nodded at the brunette before pushing past her and walking towards the kitchen.

"Yes this is our beautiful kitchen, do you like it?"

"Yea... It's great. Really 'fancy' must have cost him a bomb to get this, it's a good job he gets paid so much though isn't it? Otherwise he wouldn't be able to spend all of it on you." She shrugged her way back past the Blonde and made her way back towards the hallway where her father was stood, bag in hand.

"Beca are you insinuating that I married your father for his money? Thats absurd"

"I did no such thing. However now that you mention it I-"

"Enough! Beca, may I have a word?" He placed her bags onto the ground before crossing his arms across his chest. Beca blew out the air she didn't even realise she was holding in and stepped towards her father.

"You've been here two minutes and you're already starting world war three? Pack up the childish antics Beca, you're off to college tomorrow."

"You know what? No. I wont. In fact I want to go there now, I'd rather spend the night there than in this hell hole" Beca picked up the discarded bags and made her way back towards the car.

"Beca, you have no right to treat your father this way." The blonde huffed.

"Sperm donor*" she corrected with a cocky smirk laid upon her face.

"Fine, if you want to go there now, then lets go." He walked towards the drivers side and climbed into the car before starting the engine.

"Bye Sheila, see you around" Beca waved her hand into the air and shot the woman a look of disgust.

...

The drive to Barden University was longer than expected, and fair to say a silent car journey there was not a benefit to Beca's boredom.

"Here we are." His tone was clipped and emotionless as he carried on facing forward not diverting his eyes to Beca for just one second.

"Later" she stepped out of the car and slammed the door, strolling round to the boot she grabbed her bags and watched as her father drove off again. He always left.

She was shown her way to her dorm by an overly preppy senior whom seemed to love B.U. More than life itself. "This is is" she whispered as she faced the door to her home for the next year, she wasn't sure how well she'd fair in a room with another girl. Beca never really bonded with other girls, it wasn't that she didn't want to, she did. But everyone took her sarcastic remarks and grumpy comments to be some what bad, and never understood that, that was Beca's personality.

"Hi, I'm beca you must be Kimmy-Jin?" She dropped her bags onto the ground and thrust out a hand to her Korean roommate only to be returned with a disapproving glance.

"Ooooookay then..." She pulled her hand away and turned around to try and get some of her things organised.

After about an hour of setting her DJ equipment up and putting her clothes away her roommate spoke for the first time, "I'm off to the activities fair"

"The wha-" Beca's question was interrupted by the slamming of her rooms door, she looked over to her clock and it read 3:00pm. She decided it would be best to go and see what this damn fair things was about and try and get into the 'college' spirit as her father so delicately said.

* * *

**I will update as much as possible, I work a lot but I promise to spend every free minute I have writing and updating! I hope you liked the sort of back-story to set up the story!**


	2. The Quad

**This will be a fairly slow burn to 'Bechloe' but not too bad! I promise to keep you entertained. I just didn't want to jump into it too quickly, it has to be relatively realistic. I hope you enjoy it, thanks for following and reading! Mwah xo**

* * *

The quad was packed with freshman getting to grips with the lifestyle of a college kid just like her self; she couldn't believe the amount of activities she could sign up to if she felt the need. It was too early for Beca to contemplate joining a club, she doubted her capability of waking up in time for her lessons without the responsibility of having to commit to a club. Some activities however did take her fancy, she looked across the quad and spotted a sign stating "Barden DJ's" and made her way over to the stall only to discover that 'DJ' did not stand for her future career but actually "Deaf Jews" which she regrettably had no interesting in joining and therefore decided to keep making her way around the stalls.

"Ooh Aubrey what about her? She's cute." Chloe said to her friend and flatmate.

"Ew no, she's a little to 'alternative' for the Bellas" the blonde scoffed.

"I wish you were more open minded about people, she's cute. With a little work she could be your ideal 'bella'" the Ginger smiled brightly at Aubrey who was chewing the inside of her lip.

"Fine. We'll ask her. We need everyone we can get." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hello, I'm Chloe and this is Aubrey. Would you be interested in joining the Barden Bella's?" The chirpy redhead girl broke Beca out of her trance and- wow. She was, wow. Just wow. Her blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight, her red hair rolled down her shoulders and she-

"-hello earth to alt-girl" the blonde rudely shouted.

"Wh-I ummn... Sorry what?" Beca's cheeks flushed a tinge of pink as she tried to relocate what had just happened. Come on Beca snap out of it she scolded herself.

The ginger girl giggled softly at the brunettes dismay, "I'm chloe and this is Aubrey, what's your name?"

"Um Beca, I'm Beca... Nice to meet you I guess"

"Ugh. Lets just get this over and done with before we all drown in the drool coming out of your mouth. Do you want to join the Barden Bellas?" Aubrey snapped.

Beca immediately closed her mouth which had been hanging open since she first laid eyes on the red head. "Barden Bellas?" She queried.

"We're an all girl A Capella group, we create songs by just using our mouths" the redhead winked at the brunette.

"Seriously? This stuff is for real?"

"Dixy chick serious!" The blonde scoffed.

"So, what do you say Beca? Want to audition, it'll be fun I promise... By the way what happened to your hand?" chloe rested her hand on Beca's arm causing her to pull away and step backwards. Beca's stir underneath Chloe's touch did not go unnoticed. "Are you okay?"

Beca stepped backwards away from the stand and searched for the words to come out of her mouth, "yes I-I'm fine. Um no. Sorry I can't um bye... Thanks though" with that she turned away from the girls and sprinted away from the stall causing Chloe and Aubrey to look at each other in confusion.

"What a freak. I told you she was a weird alt-girl, now what are we gonna do?"

"Aubrey stop it, something obviously just happened and stop calling her alt-girl. Her names Beca." Chloe couldn't quite out her finger on exactly why she stood up for Beca, they had known each other for only five minutes and in that time Beca was only able to speak around ten words to her. However she felt a draw to the brunette that she just couldn't control and knew that something was wrong with her.

"Didn't you see those ear monstrosities? Why are you team Beca all of a sudden?"

"I don't know... I just feel like theres something I like about her" chloe stared into the direction that the brunette had ran off too.

"You like her don't you? As is 'like like' " the blonde rolled her eyes "You always choose the weirdos"

"She's not weird" the redhead snapped back.

"Didn't you just see how fast she ran away from you? Just because you touched her arm, she has issues. And you didn't deny liking her Chloe!" Aubrey moved her body so that she was aligned in front of her eyes.

"No. I didn't deny it Bree. Why should I have to? Just because you think she's strange doesn't mean I do. She looked upset when she ran off, she didn't freak because I touched her." Chloe sighed and walked away from Aubrey and their stall. "Recruit without me, because clearly you're a better judge of character then I am."

"Chloe wait; you know I didn't mean it like that please don't..." With that Chloe had disappeared "God dammit Chloe" she huffed.

...

When Beca finally checked her phone it was nearly midnight; after she had left the activities fair she decided it would be best to make some new mixes, she hadn't intended to run away from Chloe but the redheaded girl was beautiful; there was something about her that Beca couldn't put her finger on and that scared Beca. It scared her that she felt drawn towards Chloe. She always found girls attractive, but thats it. It was easy to appreciate a beautiful woman however her feelings towards the redhead seemed to stem further, she didn't like her. Did she? She had never been with a woman before, was this how it felt?

3 new messages:

6:15 "Dad: Beca, we need to talk about the way you acted earlier. Please call me."

7:33 "Dad: are you really going to just ignore me? I hope you learn how act like an adult at college"

8:09 "Step-Monster: Beca I'm sorry about earlier, I was out of line but please stop being ridiculous and reply to your father. He didn't deserve what you said"

Beca groaned as she turned off her phone and grabbed her shower things, she figured no one would be in the shower this late so she could have some time to herself. The warm spray of the water always helped clear her head when she needed it, she made her way into the showers and started singing. Music had helped through a lot in her life, and the release of singing at the top of her lungs was something that she needed right now.

"You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say..." She hung her gown up and stepped into the shower, turning the water on.

"I'm talking loud not saying much..." She placed her hands under the water feeling the steam rising around her body.

"I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet..." She stepped underneath the water and rested her elbows and head against the wall.

"You shoot me down, but I get up..." Her voice cracked on the last few words as tears cascaded their way down her delicate cheeks.

Beca turned around and slid down the wall, she drew her knees into her chest and buried her head into her hands. As her sobs became louder she heard a noise, she wasn't alone. She froze. Sat at the bottom of the shower silent. The door opened and the noise was gone, she was alone again and let out the breath she was holding in which in return aloud the flow of tears to start again.

About ten minutes had passed and Beca was still in the same position, should would have most likely stayed there all night if a familiar face hadn't awoken her from her daze. "Beca?" The familiar girl stated as she drew back the curtain to the shower.

Beca pulled her legs into her chest tighter and held on as though her life depended on it, "P-please leave" she stuttered under the spray of water.

"Whats wrong sweetie? Are you okay?" The girl took a tentative step towards the broken brunette.

"Go away... Please" she whispered. Defeated. She felt defeated.

"I'm not going anywhere Beca, talk to me. I know you ran off for a reason earlier."

"I'm sorry. But I can't right now. I need to shower... Please Chloe" Beca looked up at the redhead who was standing there just in her underwear. She was about to stand up when she realised that she was in the shower. Naked.

"Okay. So so do I, get showered and we'll go grab a coffee okay? I'll show you around and we can talk. Please Beca" Beca nodded, unsure as to why she had agreed. She would never open up to anyone, but could she open up to Chloe?

"Okay then. Don't be too long." Chloe took a step backwards out of the shower and closed the curtains.

The noise of the shower next door startled Beca into getting up. She stood under the spray of the shower and washed herself.

"I'm bulletproof nothing to lose fire away, fire away..." The sound of a familiar song floated into Beca's stall, had Chloe heard her sing it? Without even thinking Beca found her voice in the song, she harmonised with the redhead through the security of her shower cubicle.

"You shoot me down but I wont fall, I am titanium. You shoot me down but I wont fall, I am titanium.." And with that their duet had ended, Beca turned off her shower and changed into the jeans and hoody she had placed in her bag she scrunched her wet hair into a bun and placed it on top of her head.

"Are you ready?" Chloe said as Beca stepped out of the shower.

"Yea sure" she sighed, she was determined not to reveal too much to the woman, she had been hurt way too many times that way.

...

"I'll have a hot chocolate and Beca... What would you like?" She looked over to the brunette and smiled.

"Um I'll just have a coffee please. Strong, no decaf" she half smiled back.

"Isn't it a bit too late to have caffeine, you wont sleep" she said as she handed Beca the coffee.

"Thanks" she took the cup "I don't think I'll sleep anyway, first night an all" she walked towards a small table in the empty coffee shop and slid in. It was gone 1am and every one was no doubt either in bed or out partying.

"Yea I remember my first night, it sucked." She sat across from the brunette and rested her hands around the cup of hot chocolate. "So, will you audition for the Bella's? You're a really good singer Beca, you can't deny how amazing we sounded"

"Why were you singing that song?"

The question seemed to startle the redhead "um I don't..."

"Were you in there? When I went for a shower?" The brunettes gaze never went away from her coffee, her hands were entwined around the cup while she brush her fingers against the rim of the cup.

"Yes I was Beca but I-"

"-So you heard me break down?" Beca cut in.

"No I had left, I heard you singing but I had to leave to apologise to Aubrey, when I went to see her we argued again in our flat and I decided to have a shower on campus instead and I went back, and thats when I heard you." Chloe leaned forward and grazed her thumb against the back of her hand and smiled.

She stared at the hand on hers for several minutes before replying, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be condescending. I've just had a rough few days" she said sliding her hands away from Chloe and under the table.

"Don't be sorry. I understand what you're going through"

"No. No you don't. No one does." Beca drunk the remnants of her coffee and slid out the chair. "I'm sorry I have to go. Thanks for the coffee"

"Beca wait, I'm sorry. Don't leave just talk to me?" Chloe stood up and stalked after the brunette who had already started to make her way out of the coffee shop.

"I'm really tired Chlo, please I'm just gonna go" Chloe reached out and grabbed Beca's hand turning her around where she stood, her eyes were glazed over with tears.

"Aw Becs" chloe reached out her other hand and placed it on her cheek, she used her thumb to wipe away the stray tear that had escaped.

Beca leaned into the touch and squeezed her eyes shut attempting to stop herself from crying however to no avail. She let out a large sigh as Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck. "I know you want to go. And I wont stop you, but here" chloe stepped out of the embrace and took Beca's phone out of her pocket and tapped away at the screen. She rang her own phone and then handed the mobile back to Beca, saving her number at the same time. "Here. If you need anything. Anything at all Beca no matter what the time please call me or text me. Even if it's just to chat or have another coffee. I want you to know I'm here" she returned her palm to Beca's cheek and tentatively stroked her thumb against her ear lobe.

She took a deep breath and sighed "Thank you Chlo. Why are you so God damn nice, you don't even know me and you're still being nice" she chuckled.

"I like hearing you laugh" she smiled "and let me get to know you then, I like you. You have a strong heart and I knew from the moment I first laid eyes on you that you were a kind and caring person"

"Thanks. Again. Text me... About the auditions okay?" She said as she turned to walk away.

"You're going to come?" She shouted after the brunette.

"I think so. Later" she threw her hand into the air and waved to the red head.

"Bye Becs" chloe whispered to herself. She pulled out her phone and tapped away on the screen.

*4o'clock friday, auditorium. Be there or be square ;) xo" and she pressed send.

Beca glanced down at her phone as it lit up and smirked at the screen before tapping away and pressing send.

*I'll be there. B*


	3. A Dark Place

**Told you that I'd update it quite a lot! So, this is a very large chapter; hope you enjoy it...**

**Trigger warning for this chapter as it refers to self harm with quite a lot of detail... please review and follow, mwah xo**

* * *

"Chloe you're home! Where the hell have you been? I'm sorry I got angry and turned into a total A-hole. I was stupid." Aubrey ran up to Chloe and wrapped her arms around the red heads neck.

"Okay, okay I forgive you" chloe wrapped her arms around Aubrey's waist and squeezed her tight before letting go and walking over to the couch. She dropped back onto the couch and patted the space beside her. "Sorry I was out so late Bree, I didn't realise it was so late"

Aubrey sat down next to Chloe, "where on earth were you? I was worried"

Chloe pulled her legs underneath her and made herself comfy, "about that. I was with Beca, that girl from the quad?" She bit her lip in anticipation for Aubrey's reaction.

"Oh..,"

"'Oh'?! That's all you're going to say? 'Oh'? I thought you were going to flip."

"Chlo, you like her. If you like her I like her. Okay maybe not but I'll try okay?" She chuckled.

"Thank you Bree. I love you" she smiled.

"Yea, yea, yea I know. Now come on tell." Aubrey took hold of Chloe's hands.

"Shit... Yea theres something I have to tell you. Beca is..." She trailed off.

"Come on spit it out woman" Aubrey slapped her leg.

"Ow. Okay... Becaisauditioningforthebellasonfriday" Aubrey gasped.

"Aca-scuse me?" Her mouth was left open.

"Beca's auditioning. She has a really good voice Bree and it's just an audition. But we need her, you'll see"

"Ugh fine, but your lady loving gives her no advantage."

"I promise it wont. Anyway thats not why I saw her, she was in the shower and I-"

"-YOU WALKED IN ON HER IN THE SHOWER? Chloe!" Aubrey leant towards her.

"Nooo. Well yes but she was crying. I heard someone crying, I didn't know it was Beca but I wanted to see if they were okay and she was sat there. In the shower crying." Chloe swallowed hard and looked down and her and Aubrey's hands.

"Why was she upset?" Aubrey squeezed the blondes hands.

"I really don't know, she's so closed off. She showered and we went for a coffee, it was going really well and then I said something like 'I understand what you're going through' as in like being home sick but then she freaked out, and said that no one understands... And she stood up and left again..." Chloe sighed "I ran out after her and she started getting upset again, so I gave her my number and-"

"-Sly move Beale" she winked.

"Shh this is serious. I gave her it hoping maybe she'd talk to me next time she was upset but I'm really worried Bree. I think I saw... Never mind" Chloe closed her eyes and rested her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"You saw what?" She grazed her fingers through the redhead's locks.

"It's just in the shower, I kinda think I saw these marks on her arms. Like scars. But I'm probably imagining it."

"Did you say anything?"Aubrey sat back and looked her in the eyes.

"No, of course not, what if I was wrong. Or more importantly what if I was right.."

"Yea I suppose it's good you didn't say anything. Maybe you were wrong Chlo, I'm sure we're maybe just thinking the worst of the situation"

"Yea I guess so. I hope you're right. Anyway I'm gonna go to bed. It's late" she stood up and rested her hand on Aubrey's shoulder before walking towards her room.

"Night Chlo"

...

Beca checked her phone, it was 4am and she was unsure why she still hadn't slept. She looked over at her roommates bed and noticed it was empty. "Kimmy jin must be at some Korean thing" she said. She laid back in bed and yawned thinking about the night she had, her and Chloe had finally spoken. All she wanted was to tell Chloe the truth but she couldn't, she felt safe around her and if she told the redhead everything would be ruined.

Her mind went back and forth from Chloe to her Dad and how awful she had felt after their collision, which made her think about her Mom. When her and her Dad would fight her Mother would always be there to talk to her and tell Beca that it would all be okay. But now she had no one. No one understood. Which is what brought her to this dark place to start with. She rolled up her sleeve and stared at her pain. Her fingers glided over the intricate patterns engraved in red over her wrists.

She was transfixed on them old and new markings, not looking anywhere but at her marks. She reached over to her desk and opened the top draw which held a small black bag, she sat the bag on her lap and emptied the contents out. The moonlight shone against the sparkling metal in her lap as she reached out and took hold of one of the items. She rolled it between her finger for several minutes, examining the insignificant piece of metal. How could such a small fragile piece of sliver do so much damage? How was possible that all of her undoings could be held in the palm of her hand?

A tear dripped onto her wrist as she blinked, lighting the path for the metal. She squeezed it tightly and let out a large breath before placing the cold metal against her skin. She pushed down and took a deep breaths before sliding it across her skin. She mimicked this action several more times before dropping the metal on her bed and falling back into her sheets.

She laid there for several minutes breathing heavily with her eyes closed before looking at her wrist for the first time. She opened her eyes and lifted her arm up examining the path pf destruction that had evolved before her eyes; floods of Scarlett ran down her arm, she grabbed a clothe and held it against her wrist.

Each blink felt heavier and heavier, as she found it harder to keep her eyes open. When she was happy that all the remote bleeding had stopped she rolled her sleeve back down, covering her work. She placed the blade back into the bag and hid it away with the rest of her secrets and laid back in bed. Exhaustion had finally taken over.

...

*knock, knock* "Beca..."

*knock knock* "Beca are you in there? Please open up..."

"Who hells knocking at this time?" She whispered as she rolled herself out of bed. Her hands dragged across her face trying to wipe the sleep from her eyes.

*knock knock*

"Yea, yea, yea gimme a sec" she shouted. 'What the fuck happened last night?' She thought.

She walked towards the door and turned the handle, a flock of ginger locks burst through the door and tangled their way across the brunettes face as she was thrown into an embrace.

"Oh Beca I was so worried, where have you been you didn't answer my texts or calls?" The redhead broke from the embrace and held the brunette at arms length examining her.

"What do you mean? What time is it? Why are you here so early?" Beca broke her shoulders away from Chloe's grasp and walked towards her bed to grab her phone.

"It's three in the afternoon Beca" Chloe walked towards the brunette and perched herself on her mislaid bed.

"Fuck" she huffed drooping to the bed growling into her hands.

Chloe couldn't take her eyes off the brunette, her beauty was effortless. She was wearing simple black basket ball shorts with a tight long sleeve white T-shirt which had ridden up just enough to show the outline of her hip bones. She was beautiful.

"Were you asleep?" She laid a reassuring hand on Beca's thigh and squeezed gently.

"Yea. Ugh" she sat up and leaned forward placing her head in her hands.

"Beca you're..." And thats when she remembered what had happened the night before. Chloe leaned towards her and took hold of her left arm which she immediately snatched away and stood up "Bece you're bleeding?"

She walked towards the window and stared out wishing to be anywhere but where she was right now, "No I'm not it's just an old stain"

Chloe stood up and walked over to the brunette who refused to look at the older woman, "Beca you're wearing a white top. That's blood. Fresh blood"

"I had a nose bleed okay. Whats your deal?" She snapped before turning to push past the redhead who swung her arm out to catch her before she escaped.

"Because please talk to me. Let me see" She reached forward and placed her hand over the blood soaked top "Please Beca"

"It's nothing really" she sniffed before walking away to take a seat on the bed. She used her sleeve to wipe her nose and patted the space next to her, not taking her eyes off of her hands as she fiddled with the cuff.

"Beca..." Chloe's tone was soft and she scooted up next to Beca.

"Why?... Why do you care?" Her tone wasn't aggressive or condescending but rather sympathetic as though she had no idea why anyone would care so much about her.

"Because I do Beca. I may not have known you long, but I know that we're gonna be fast friends. I already feel so close to you. So please let me help you" her arm snaked around the brunettes waist as she pulled her in closer so that Beca's face was perched comfortably in the crook of the redheads neck. She brought her knees up and tucked them neatly on Chloe's lap.

"Thank you" Chloe's fingers tangled through the brunettes hair, warm tears dampened her chest as her breath hitched.

They sat there for several minutes, Beca's flow of tears had started to decrease and her body relaxed into Chloe's embrace. "Shh baby, just breath. You're gonna be okay" the petite brunette just nodded.

"Can I see now? I just want to make sure that they will heal properly" she nodded once more and positioned herself so that her left arm was placed in front of Chloe. She took hold of Beca's arm and brushed her thumb over her top.

"I just want you to know before I look, that nothing could ever change the way I think about you. I just want to help you, because I really care. And I want to understand what you're going through so that you feel at ease with me. I meant what I said last night. If you need me for anything I'm always here." Beca swallowed back she tears and obliged.

Chloe brought her stained top to her mouth and kissed the top of it, her fingers brushed against the cuff of the sleeve and gently started to roll the top up. She tried to hold in the gasp escaping her but had no luck, she reached her hand to her mouth and swallowed. "Aw Beca" the angry red lines painted a picture of Beca's life, all of the pain and destruction she had fought so hard to hide was laid out for Chloe to see. She felt the pain and anguish the Beca must have gone through.

Her fingers brushed over the fresher cuts as she examined the damage, evaluating wether or not it needed any medical attention. Luckily the wounds had started to repair themselves and in a few days the angry red marks would fade into pink intricate pattern that had already covered the rest of the space.

"It looks okay" her voice broke towards the end, unable to hold her tears in anymore she wrapped the brunette up in her arms and held her.

"I'm so sorry Chloe" she sobbed.

"Please don't apologise Beca. You have nothing to be sorry about. Just please, please talk to me if you ever feel this way again, I want to be here for you. I want to help. If you can't sleep or anything text me and I'll be over, or you can come to mine and Aubrey's. okay?" She squeezed the brunette tighter and kissed her forehead.

"Okay" she half smiled. She couldn't bother Chloe all the time. It would be unfair.

"No Beca. I may have only known you a little while but I know you well enough to know what that meant. Please call me or text me if you feel that way, I want you to do that for me" She stared into the brunettes eyes and nodded as she spoke.

"I don't know how you do it Beale." She smirked. "I'll try to. I just... I don't want to bother you..." She looked away and chloe grabbed her chin forcing her to look into her eyes.

"You wont. I'm probably going to bother you" she chuckled, along with the brunette.

"I know but it's just I feel like this a lot... I'm like a puppy, it's a long term commitment" she winked, feeling a little more like herself causing the red head to laugh.

"It's a good job I LOVE dogs" she nudged Beca and smiled and scratched the top of her head "good girl" she winked.

"Ouch, low blow Beale. What did you come for anyway?"

"Huh?"

"When you came here? Did you want something?" She smiled and rolled her sleeve down.

She watched Beca roll down her sleeve and sighed "Oh right, I just wanted to know what were you up to tonight? Do you fancy coming to mine and we'll order a pizza?"

"Oh um, I don't really think I'm hungry"

"Oh come on Mitchell don't go all shy on me, when was the last time you ate anyway? You can't tell me there something better you have to do" she smirked once again.

"Ugh fine, I haven't eaten in a few days anyway. What time?"

"Hey, don't act like this is your last resort misses! And get changed we'll go over now, I mean it is like 5:30 now lazy" she stood and walked over to Beca's closet, "here just put these on" she threw some jeans and a long sleeved top at the petite brunette.

"I am capable of finding something to wear you know"

"I know, I just really wanted to see what was in your closet. Wow is this a dress beca?" She laughed.

"Hey stop, no it was a gift. An unused gift" she flung herself forward and snatched the dress from Chloe's grasp.

"I kid, I kid. Now hurry and get dressed so we can order some food" Beca looked at her for a few seconds before she clicked on "oh, sorry" she said as she turned around to face away from the brunette.

"Done, lets go" she grabbed her phone and keys before making her way out of her room with the red head right behind.

...

"Wow you're flats so amazing, and it's so close to the campus" she said as she looked around the room.

"Yea, thanks. Me and Aubrey got it after freshman year, it's nice with just the two of us"

"I bet it's nice living with Aubrey" she said sarcastically.

"Hey, once you get to know her she's an amazing person."

"I've got nothing against the girl, but she clearly doesn't like me." She took the drink which had been offered to her.

"She doesn't not like you. She just doesn't like change. She'll warm up to you don't worry, she can't not like you"

"Yea I guess, so what do you fancy to eat?"

'You' she thought before scolding herself. "Um I'm just going to call Bree to see if she wants anything, how about pizza?"

"Fine by me, I'll eat anything with meat on. Except fish, ew"

"It's a good job fish isn't meat then isn't it, okay then how about pepperoni?"

"Smarty pants. Fine, that sounds good... Mmmnnn pizza argghhhhhaarg"

"Calm down homer" she winked.

"I'm so glad you understood my reference" Beca smirked.

Chloe pulled out her phone and pressed it against her ear, "Hey, it's me"

*Hey Chlo, whats up?*

"I was just wondering1 when you were going to be back, I'm ordering pizza if you fancy it?"

*Yea I'll be home in 15 minutes so that sounds good, which one?*

"Well me and Beca are-"

*-I'm sorry what? Beca's there?*

"Bree shh, I'll explain when you get home, now what do you want. We're having pepperoni"

*Ugh fine. i'll just share that with you two... Ugh*

"Be nice Bree. Please. It's been a really long day, I promise you'll like her"

*Fine. You owe me one though. See you soon*

"I know, thanks bree" With that she hung up the phone.

"She doesn't mind... Does she? 'Cos like I can go if-" beca reached behind her head and scratched the top of her back.

"-noooo, no, no, no. She's fineeeee. Absolutely fine, please stay. I want you here. And Aubrey will warm up" she ran up towards Beca and placed both of her hands each side of her face, she tenderly brushed a strand of hair out of the way and smiled.

"Okay, but this is your guys place, so if she feels awkward I'll leave" chloe smiled at her and flicked the end of her nose before walking towards the kitchen.

"You know Beca Mitchell. I though you were a badass. Not a big softy." She chuckled.

"Hey, I am badass..." Chloe turned around and glared at her "Okay I'm not, but don't tell anyone that okay, or else" she winked playfully.

"Oooh I'm so scared. Please don't hurt me..." She burts into laughter "don't worry 'badass Beca' your secrets safe with me. Besides I love the soft side of you" Did I just say love?

Did she just say love? "Um yea... Thanks. Anyway we need to order this pizza"

"You're right we do"

...

Aubrey was due home any minute and Beca wasn't quite sure why she was so nervous about it. It was just one girl, but she hated the thought that someone didn't like her, and she knew it would eat her up. She decided to check her phone to take her mind off the upcoming apocalypse and noticed that she hadn't look at it since the day before, she had several missed calls and texts from Chloe. But also from her Dad. Shit.

12:57 *chloe: hey becs what you up you later?! Xo*

13:39*Chloe: Are you okay Beca, you usually reply... Txt me pls xo*

14:44*Chloe: I know I shouldn't freak or anything, but I'm worried... I'm gonna come over, Baker hall right? Xo*

14:58*Dad: I'm fed up of our constant battle Beca. Please talk to me, love dad* she scoffed at the screen.

17:13*Dad: I need you to ring me Beca. Please. It's urgent, we need to talk like now*

"For fuck sake" she scoffed out loud.

"Everything okay sweetie?" Chloe wandered over after Beca's outburst.

"Um yea... I'm gonna pop outside if thats okay, I'm gonna call my dad" she sighed.

"Yea sure take your time, pizza wont be here for another ten minutes at least"

"Okay thanks Chlo" She wandered over to the door and let her self out, she walked just outside the apartment and took a seat on the curb, she pushed a few buttons in her phone and pressed it against her ear.

...

"Beca?"

"Hey Dad" the brunette did not sound like herself. She sounded defeated, she slumped her body over and played with some stones on the street.

"Becs, we need to talk about the other day the way you acted-"

"I was a dick Dad I know." She raised her voice.

"Don't raise your voice to me, yes you were. But I'm sorry too, I know Barden was your last choice but I'm glad you're there"

"But I don't want to be here dad" she sounded fragile.

"But you have to Beca, it's what you need"

"What I need is to be happy, I'm fed up of doing things I hate. What I need is someone to care about me and what I want. What I need is..." She sighed.

"What you need is your mom. I know Beca. And I am so so sorry that she's not here. And I'm so sorry that I can't replace her"

"No one can replace her" she sniffed "I just miss her so much Dad. I'm so sorry for shouting at you, I just... I hate everything when she's not here" she started crying down the phone to her father, she never had heart to hearts with him and it was taking it out of her.

Aubrey pulled up outside her apartment when she noticed Beca sitting outside on the phone, she heard a stifled cry and decided to go over. "Beca, are you okay?"

"Just one second Dad" she wiped her face and looked up to Aubrey, "oh Aubrey it's you, um yea I'm okay I've just got something in my eye." She wiped them once more and bit her quivering lip.

"You're crying Beca, don't try to fool me. Do you want me to get Chloe?" She bent down next to Beca.

"No." She said a little too quickly, "no, it's fine I'll be back inside in a minute" she smiled.

"Fine. See you inside" she stood up and went inside.

"Sorry about that Dad."

"It's okay, just please don't cry Becs. I promise to try harder. I want to be the Dad I never was to you. I promise I won't leave again. I just need you to know that I love you"

"I know, it's just so hard with everything. I know you're trying. But Mom. She was my person, she helped me through so much with things you don't even know about and now she's not here, no one can help me."

"I will help you in every way i can. I promise you that, me and Sheila. I think if you gave her a chance you'd like her Becs"

"I do like her Dad. I do, I know I never tell you that but I do. It's just I feeling like I'm replacing my Mom... And if I start to have a relationship with sheila then i'll forget about her. And I can't forget my Mom. Without my memories of her I don't this I'd still be here..." Her voice cracked towards the end as tears cascaded their way down her cheeks. She had never been so honest, it felt. Good. Like a weight had been lifted.

Silence.

All she heard was silence.

"Dad?" She sniffed.

"I'm still here honey. I just. It's a lot to take in. I promise that I will never let you forget your mother. Sheila could never replace her, and she doesn't want too. But she wants to have a relationship with you."

The delivery boy walked past her on the street, "I know, anyway I have to go Dad, I'm at a friends. Bye"

"I'm glad you're making friends Bec, okay. Bye, I love you. So much" Beca hung up the phone and dropped her head into her hands.

...


	4. A Tight Embrace

**Really enjoyed writing this chapter... It's quite a cute and fluffy chapter so if you have a weak gag reflex STOP RIGHT THERE;) guaranteed to make you say "awww" please review, hope you enjoy xo**

* * *

She stood up and made her way back to the apartment, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door, Aubrey answered it and opened the door for her to come inside. As the door opened Chloe ran towards the brunette and threw her arms around her.

"Beca you're freezing"

"I-I'll be fine" she sniffed, her face a deep shade of pink from the crying.

"Bree said that you were crying, is everything okay?" She held the petite brunette at arms length and examined her. Aubrey stood awkwardly in the corner before speaking.

"I'm gonna go grab the pizza and a couple of drinks" she said wandering off into the kitchen.

"Yea, I'm okay... I think I'm gonna go. I-I'm tired..."

"No"

"What?" Beca said in disbelief.

"No. You're not shutting me out. I know you're upset. You slept till gone 3pm so you're not tired. You haven't eaten in God knows how long, so no. I told you Beca, I'm here for the long run and I don't want you to go back to your room and do something stupid. So you're also going to stay here. Okay?" She stepped back and crossed her arms.

Without saying anything Beca walked towards Chloe and wrapped her arms around her neck. She stilled momentarily, not expecting this reaction at all. She mentally shuck herself and snaked her arms around the smaller girls waist and relaxed into her embrace.

"Thank you Beca. For letting me in" she kissed the younger girl lovingly on the forehead before taking her hand and walking over to the sofa where Aubrey had already started to break into the pizza.

"Beca's going to stay tonight. Is that okay?" Chloe's mew found confidence stunned both Aubrey and Beca so that all Aubrey could do was nod.

"Um yea sure thats fine, we can have a girls night..."

They had finished the pizza in silence, however not the uncomfortable sort, more of a warm silence. No one felt the need to say anything. It was comfortable.

"So, Chloe told me that you're going to audition tomorrow. Can you sing?"

"Um yea I am, and I uh think so maybe? I really like music, I kinda mix it too."

"Beca's a really good singer Bree, even you will be impressed" the brunette blushed at the comment.

"Well I look forward to seeing you tomorrow Beca" she smiled fondly.

"Shall we watch a movie guys?" Chloe beamed.

"I don't really watch Movies" Beca stated.

"What? Why?" Aubrey said as though Beca had just told her she ran over her cat.

"What Aubrey means to say is, why don't you like Movies?" Chloe smiled.

"I do kinda like them but I don't watch them really... Anymore... But it's okay we can if you guys want to" Chloe knew that there was more to it than that, however decided not to pry. Aubrey didn't take that hint.

"Theres obviously more to it than that Beca, why don't you watch them anymore" chloe nudged Aubrey in the side "ouch, you bitch" she glared at Chloe who just smirked in return.

"It's stupid really... Just ignore me" Beca looked down to her hands and fiddled with them, a trait she had picked up whenever she was nervous.

"It's not stupid Beca, nothing you say is. You can tell us" Chloe scorned herself for prying but she was intrigued.

"Okay... It's just me and my Mom would watch them all the time after my Dad left, it calmed me down... Made me feel like I still had a family because I could get lost in the story and forget about everything else. My Mom knew this and made sure we would watch at least one a night..." She laughed to herself "Instead of forcing me to do homework she would force me to watch Movies." Her gaze remained on her hands.

"So why did you stop" Aubrey's voice was more of a whisper, seeing an insight into Beca's life made her feel more connected to the brunette.

"My Mom passed away a couple of years ago and I could never watch them after that... I tried. But I realised that it wasn't the movies that would calm me down, it was my Mom. Just being close to her made everything okay. And then she was no longer there so I saw no need to watch them..." The room was silent "Sorry, it's stupid. I shouldn't have said anything. What did you want to watch Aubrey? I don't mind if you put it on"

Aubrey's jaw went slack and Beca sensed the implication she had caused, "where's the bathroom? I just need the toilet... Why don't you set up the film while I'm gone" she stood up and looked at Chloe.

"Just down the hall first on the right" her voice was weak. She watched Beca walk away and covered her mouth with her hand before turning to Aubrey.

"Bree I..."

"I know Chlo. I know... Poor Beca" she swallowed.

"She's never been so honest with me yet, do you think we pushed her? I mean even after the incident today she still said nothing.."

"Today? What happened?" She whispered aware at how thin the walls were in the apartment.

"You can't say anything Bree but you need to know... I went to go see her earlier, and she showed me her arms, I was right... She's in a bad place Bree, thats why I want her to stay. I want to make everything better" she sighed.

"You really like her don't you Chlo? I can see it in your eyes." She smiled.

"I've never felt this way about anyone. Not even Tom and I've only known Beca a few days. I know it's early but I think I... I think I'm falling in love with her" a stray tear made it's way down Chloe's cheek.

"You need to tell her. I can see how much she cares about you too Chlo. I know she feels the same way" she placed her hand on top of Chloe's and squeezed it tight.

The noise of the bathroom door opening startled the two and the brunette made her way back over to the couch.

"How about we watch 'what women want'?" Aubrey said.

"Great" Beca smiled warmly.

...

The movie had finished and Beca was extremely surprised that she had managed to watch a whole film without wanting to jump out of a window. She had quite enjoy it, being around Chloe allowed her to enjoy the movie. She didn't think about anything but Chloe and the movie, for those measly two hours her mind was clear, just as it was all those years with her mother by her side.

"Well I'm exhausted" Aubrey stated.

"Yea me to, I think I'm gonna go get some sleep. I just hope Kimmy Jin isn't back" Beca started to stand up when a familiar soft hand grasped her wrist.

"Beca. You're staying here okay, it's late and I want you to spend the night" she smiled at Beca and moved her hand to take hold of her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Um... Are you sure? I don't want to intrude, I don't mind going to my dorm it's not a long walk I-"

It was not Chloe who cut into Beca's babble but Aubrey, "Beca, please stay. It's no bother to either of us. And I'm sorry but after tonight I'd rather you be around two people who actually care about you rather than Kimmy Jin" she smiled softly and placed her hand on Beca's shoulder and she made her way to her room "Night, I'll see you in the morning"

"Night" both Beca and Chloe said,

"I didn't want to say too much in front of Aubrey, but please stay Beca. I need to make sure that you're going to be okay, you've had a long day, and... You promised" she winked mischievously.

"Sure." She half smiled and Chloe noticed.

"What's wrong?" Her hand brushed against the side of the brunettes face and caressed her cheek.

"Nothing" she smiled "nothing"

"You know you can talk to me about anything right?"

There were some things that even Beca Mitchell could not admit to herself, so for the first time since she had met Chloe she couldn't answer her question. She couldn't tell her what was wrong because she didn't know, she didn't know what was wrong and that scared her.

"Becs?..." She said softly.

"I'm really tired Chloe. Can we go to bed? Do you mind if I borrow something to wear? I'll sleep on the couch"

"No, absolutely but you don't have to sleep on the couch. It's really uncomfortable and cold. You can stay with me?" Chloe stood up with Beca's hand still in hers and led her to her bedroom.

"Um, are you sure? Like... It wont be weird?" Beca stood awkwardly in the doorway of Chloe's room. The room was simple, it had cream walls and dark wood flooring, her bed was one of those four poster beds that you saw in the movies with white silk draped across it. It was so Chloe. "You're rooms amazing Chlo"

"Thanks." She said getting some clothes out of her draws "and it wont be weird. I've basically already seen you naked..." She winked "it'll be like a high school sleep over! I used to love them, didn't you?"

"Okay, and I never had sleep overs so I wouldn't know"

"What?" Chloe stopped and turned to face Beca.

"Yea I never had one, too much went on through high school for me to get time to have one really..." She stood there looking down at the floor. For some reason this tiny detail made her feel inadequate.

"Well then this can be your first and we can have so much fun, I'm going to give you a make over and paint your nails and do your hair and..." Chloe looked over at Beca's pained expression, her jaw had visibly dropped at the redheads remark and Chloe just burst into laughter "I'm joking Beca!"

Beca let out the breath she was holding in and giggled "Good, I nearly panicked then"

"Here put these on" she handed Beca some clothes "I'm sorry but I only have T-shirts, if you mind I can ask Aubrey for a long sleeved top, she usually has some"

"Oh... Um it's okay. I-I don't mind" she smiled nervously.

"Listen Becs... I don't want to bring this up twice in one day but I meant what I said earlier, I accept you, and I accept all of you. Everyone had things they don't like about the, selves. For some people it's their weight, others their noses. For me it's my hair colour... And for some people it's their scars. But these are the things that make us who we are and I never want you to feel uncomfortable in front of me because of that. You are Beca Mitchell, and I love every bit of you, no matter what okay? Now I'll leave you to get changed while I go to the bathroom okay" she walked past better and brushed the small of her back with her hand.

Love. There was that word again. Chloe was such an amazing person, she was the only person who actually made her feel accepted. Wanted. And that was when she realised it. That her feelings for Chloe weren't merely platonic, but the, stemmed a great deal deeper than that. She had never felt this way about a woman before. But Chloe wasn't just any woman.

She slid Chloe's clothes on and walked over to her large mirror which was stood next to her large wardrobe. The clothes were a few sizes too big and hung off of her shoulders, she stared at herself in the mirror. The girl stood in front of her was not Beca Mitchell. The girl in front of her was thin, and pale. She had scars and cuts up her forearms and dark bags under her eyes. This could not be Beca Mitchell. Could it? The Beca Mitchell she knew was confident and vibrant, she was loud and always excited by the silliest things. The Beca Mitchell she knew was always happy. This was not the Beca Mitchell she knew, this was the Beca Mitchell she had became.

Tears were flowing down her cheeks as she crossed her arms across her chest, feeling bare to the world although she was fully clothed. She stared at her reflection for what felt like a life time until her trance was broken.

Her body stilled and her eyes closed as those familiar hands and arms wrapped around her waist from behind. Chloe squeezed hold of Beca and rested her head on the brunettes shoulder before kissed her cheek softly. "You look beautiful Beca"

The brunette turned in Chloe's hold so that they were mere inches from each other, she smiled briefly as the redhead used her thumb to wipe away a runaway tear. "I wish I was" she whispered into the redheads ear before moving out of her grasp and walking over to the bed. "Which side?"

Chloe turned and walked towards the brunette, "I usually sleep on the left but I don't care. You sleep where you feel comfortable"

"I like the right" she smiled.

Beca climbed into the bed and turned so that her back was facing the left side of the bed, the light went off and she felt the bed move as Chloe got settled. The night was cool and she felt a shiver take over her body, she attempted to snuggle into the bed to warm herself up.

"You're cold" the redhead said more of a statement than a question, she shuffled forward so that her stomach was flush with Beca's back and tucked her arm around the brunettes waist, the heat from her touch immediately radiated its way around Beca's body.

"Thank you" Beca whispered.

"Beca..."

"Yeah?" Her eyes were now closed as she was on the verge of exhaustion, her breathing became deeper and more in sync with Chloe's.

"You are beautiful"

...


	5. The Cup Song

**This chapter is just really to set up the rest of the story, soon the rest of the Aca-bitches will be joining and there will be a lot more drama, and a lot more LOVING! Bechloe is approaching;) hope you're enjoying it so far guys! Xo**

* * *

When Chloe had awoken the space in her bed which had once been occupied by Beca was now empty. She brushed her hand over the empty void in her bed and noticed that it was still relatively warm, she sat up in her bed and scanned around the room looking for any sign of the brunette but had no avail.

Chloe walked towards her door which had been left slightly ajar when she heard familiar voices, Aubrey and Beca were both in the kitchen talking to each other and Chloe could just make out what they were saying from where she was stood.

"Um.. So that film was quite good last night, I was surprised" Beca said.

"You've never seen it? Well I'm glad you enjoyed it because you don't even like them" aubrey smiled and walked towards the coffee machine "Coffee?"

"Please" she smiled back "I know me too. Can I..." Beca trailed off as she took the mug of coffee from Aubrey.

"Can you what Beca?" She pushed.

"It doesn't matter..." She took a sip from the cup.

"What were you going to ask me?"

"This is good coffee" taking another sip.

"Stop deflecting the question"

"Okay sorry, I just wanted to say can I tell you something? Or well ask... Or whatever..." Beca's focus remained on the cup of coffee which her hands were wrapped around.

"Shoot" Aubrey nodded.

"It's about Chloe..." Chloe's breath hitched at the sound of her name being called "I... Ugh, why is this so hard to explain? She's just such an amazing person. I've never met anyone like it and that scares me. Like watching the film last night, the only person in the world I could ever watch them with was my Mom, because being around her made me feel whole. She made me feel safe and happy, but after she passed away I knew that I would never feel that way again..." She swallowed "Until I met Chloe"

Aubrey smiled at Beca affectionately and spoke softly "Go on" she nodded.

"I-I think I really like her Bree... I know I've only really just met her, but she makes me feel whole. When I'm around her I feel better, she makes me not want to hate myself." She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I know." Aubrey placed her hand on Beca's shoulder, "I see the way that you look at her Bec. You really care about her... And I think she feels the same way"

"She doesn't though. She can't. Even my own father could never love me, I'm fucked up. But it scares me just how much I like her, just after a few days."

"Why does that scare you?" She pressed.

"Because I don't know what I'd do if she ever left me, I don't know how I'd cope without her in my life." Beca let out a giant sigh of air and put her head in her hands. "And she's a girl"

This time Aubrey let out a soft chuckle "oh Beca, it's a good job you're so smart, I never realised Chloe was female, and calm down kid. Stop panicking, you need to do what makes you happy. And by the sounds of it Chloe is what makes you happy" she winked and nudged the brunette.

"Don't make me say it Bree... I've never... You know"

"Oh you've never been with a girl? Thats no big deal it's exactly the same as being with a guy but you both have vaginas" Aubrey looked at Beca's pain expression and stopped "sorry"

"I didn't even think that I liked girls"

"Thats not a bad thing Beca, plus Chloe wont care about anything like that"

"I know it's a stupid thing to panic about out of everything but I don't know how anything works, or how to do anything and she does"

"And she will help you Becs" Aubrey smiled and walked away from Beca and towards the bathroom, "just don't panic and follow your heart."

Chloe fell back into her room with her hand over her heart and smiled at the new revelation which had just been revealed in the kitchen, Beca liked her. And she liked Beca. This could work.

...

Auditions had started at four and Beca was no where to be seen, half of the acts had already auditioned and Chloe began to wonder if Beca would ever show up.

The last act had preformed and the guys had just started to announce the end of the auditions when Beca walked to the side of the stage.

"Oh theres one more" Chloe shouted before waving at Beca.

"Thank God she' here" Aubrey whispered to Chloe.

As Beca made her way onto stage the reason she was late became more apparent, her face was red and blotchy and her eyes were blood shocked. "Sorry I was late, I didn't know we had to prepare anything"

"It's okay Beca, sing anything you'd like" Chloe's smiled faltered when she noticed an unusual purple mark stretching across the brunettes neck.

"May I?" She said gesturing towards the yellow plastic cup on the desk.

"Sure" she smiled.

Beca started make a beat with the plastic cup causing the entire room full of people around her to stop, as soon as her voice came into sync with the beat the room was mesmerised by her abilities.

"Wow"

...

"Beca wait up, you ran off after your audition" Chloe placed her hand on her shoulder and turned her around.

"Oh, yea sorry I ran off. I'm off to meet someone" Beca scuffed her feet across the ground .

"You were amazing Bec, like seriously amazing. Even Aubrey was impressed" she squeezed Beca's shoulder and dropped her hands to her side.

"Thanks"

"Beca, are you okay?" Chloe looked concerned but Beca shuck it off.

"What? No. I mean yes, I mean... I gotta go Chlo I'm meeting someone" Beca turned away from the redhead and started to walk away.

"Beca stop. No secrets remember. Please talk to me, you can't lie I know somethings wrong and I know you're not meeting anyone so why are you so desperate to get away from me?" Beca stopped and turned towards Chloe.

"I was late"

"To the auditions? It doesn't matter sweetie, you still auditioned and you were great" Chloe took a step closer to the brunette.

"No secrets?" Beca sighed.

"No secrets Becs"

"I got into a fight" Beca looked down towards the ground.

"What? With who Bec?" Chloe walked closer to Beca.

"I... Well it's not so black and white... This guy, I bumped into his and knocked his coffee onto his shirt and he grabbed me and slammed me into the wall...it's no big deal Chlo, I just wanna go back to my room" Beca started to take a step backwards but Chloe's hand caught hers.

"This is a big deal Beca, did he hit you? I saw your neck" she reached towards Beca's plaid shirt and undid the top her buttons revealing a nasty purple mark which patterned its way across her neck. "He grabbed your throat?"

"He threw me against the wall and grabbed my neck, he was just trying to scare me. I'm fine though, it's just sore." Beca reached towards her own neck and rubbed it gently.

"Who was he Beca? Did you know him? He can't do that, we could get him dismissed from college" Chloe's tone became one of more authority.

"I don't know, but just leave it Chloe, I can't deal with the drama. I didn't want to tell you because I thought this would happen. Please, I'm fine" she smiled.

"Okay. Fine." She smiled back "By the way, just a heads up the aca-initiation will be tonight so don't be scared if someone tried to kidnap you later" she winked.

"I'm in?" Beca Beamed and Chloe just tapped her nose and winked before turning to walk away.

"See you tonight alt-girl" she chuckled.

* * *

**so just a short chapter to keep you going, and to hopefully set up the rest on the fan fiction! I'm quite excited to see where it goes;) stay tuned!**


	6. Aca-initiation

**So another chapter is here! Yaay:) A bit of smut and fluff in this chapter as Aubrey shows her loving side! I hope you enjoy this, please review and thank you so much for reading. It really means a lot! Xo**

* * *

The night had gone better than Aubrey or Chloe could have ever expected, all their Bella's had been announced and they were now all bonding over drinks at the aca-initiation. There was a wide range of Bellas, nothing like they had ever had before. There was Stacie, the overly open pretty brunette, Cynthia Rose the black beauty, Beca the alt girl, and fat Amy who's name says it all and many more. All with individual personalities who each came together with the same goal in sight.

Everyone was drinking at the celebration including Beca who had started to let loose as the alcohol had begun to enter her system. Chloe kept a close eye on Beca knowing how quickly she could turn if anything happened, however she was extremely happy knowing that the brunette had started to come into her own at the celebration.

"Hey, half pint. Why are you stood here all alone? I'm fat Amy by the way" the over enthusiastic tasmanian threw her hand out towards Beca and grinned.

"Fat Amy?" She queried as she took hold of her hand.

"Yea I call myself fat Amy so that twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back" Beca chuckled at her way of thinking.

"I'm Beca, nice to meet you fat Amy" she smiled softly at the blonde.

"So are you excited to crush the trebles this year? I mean I've already crushed half of them by turning them down to date me but it'll be fun to try it a different way"

"You've been asked out by half of the trebles? The college year hasn't even properly started yet?" Beca gaped at the tasmanian.

"Lets just see I'm a woman of many talents" she nudged Beca in the side of the ribs causing her to gasp "I'm off to get a drink I'll catch ya later munchkin"

"Make good choices" she called after the blonde.

They had been at the celebration for around an hour when Beca decided tomcall it a night, she felt slightly anxious and out of place around all of the new people and knew Chloe was too busy making new acquaintances with everyone to be able to be attached to her hip for every second.

She walked toward where Chloe and Aubrey stood and opened her mouth to speak when Chloe beat her too it.

"Beca, I'm sorry I haven't had a lot of chance to speak to you. Me and Bree have had to introduce ourselves to everyone" the redhead took hold of Beca's hands and brought her in close to herself, enveloping the brunette into a hug. Aubrey attempted to pull face at their embrace yet couldn't hold back the smile which made it's way onto her face, she loved seeing her best friend so happy.

"It's okay Chlo" she said stepping out of her grip, "but I came over to say bye, I'm gonna call it a night if thats okay. I'm exhausted"

"Oh, so early?" Aubrey spoke up.

"Yea I know sorry, I'm just rubbish at this whole socialising thing. I'll be okay at more of a personal event but this is kinda overpowering" she shuffle her feet on the ground.

"Yea I get that." Aubrey said while turning her gaze to Stacey and Cynthia Rose who,had just started doing body shots, most likely at C-R's request.

"Okay sweetie, well I'll walk to back okay?" The redhead stated.

"No it's cool Chloe, you stay and have fun. It's not far" the redhead huffed and decided

Not to pry on Beca.

"Fine, just text me as soon as you're back okay?"

"Okay, see you later" she shot her hand into the air and waved at both Chloe and Aubrey who each murmured their goodbyes.

Chloe watched the brunette walk away and sighed. Her feelings for beca weren't merely platonic, she felt a pull towards her. She was beautiful but it wasn't just about that, she had a light inside of herself that made Chloe feel whole. She was everything Chloe wanted and more.

"Just tell her Chlo" Aubrey knocked the redhead out of her daze.

"I don't think I can just yet, she's going through so much at the minute that I need to be there for her as a friend, no matter how much it hurts" she sighed and dragged her fingers through her hair.

"I know it's private and it's none of my business but you never finished telling me about all that, is she going to be okay?" The blondes tone had turned to one of concern.

"No" she whispered "But I'm going to try my hardest to make her okay"

"She likes you too yano?" Aubrey placed her hand onto Chloe's shoulder.

"I... Don't be mad okay?" Chloe turned to face Aubrey and grinned.

"What have you done now?" She dropped her hands and intertwined them across her chest.

"I kinda earwigged into your conversation this morning" she winced.

Aubrey attempted to maintain her 'badass' facade before bursting into laughter, "Oh Chloe come on!"

"What?" She shouted in disbelief at the giggling blonde.

"You really don't think that I had no idea that you were stood in your doorway the whole time?"

"I didn't think you could see me?" She started to mimic Aubrey's laughter.

"Sorry 007. Did you really think that your fiery red head blended into our cream walls?"she pushed onto the redheads shoulder and smirked.

"Oh shush you" she shook her head from left to right.

"So yea... About Beca. It was true then?" Chloe nodded her head at the blonde.

"How did you find out? I can't imagine that she opened up to you?"

"it's a long story" she deflected.

"Well it's a good job we have all the time in the world and we live together huh? Come on Chlo, you know I'd never use anything this personal to her in anyway. I just want to be there for her like you do, and understand her." She rested her hand onto the redheads shoulder and squeezed her gently.

She sighed and took a deep breath, "cam we go home and talk about this? I feel too out in the open to reveal something so sacred about Beca."

"Sure, lets go. Everything's quieting down now anyway" she smiled and stared to walk up the stairs towards the quad.

...

Beca had finally made her way into her dorm room to find Kimmy-Jin and her korean friends having some sort of creepy study session. They all stared at the brunette for a number of second before turning back to their work, Beca groaned and took out her phone to text Chloe.

*I'm home Chlo, I think I wish I had stayed though. Kimmy-jin has her weird ass friends ova and I'm pretty confident that they're plotting the best way to poison the "white girl" lol* she pressed send and laid back into her bed waiting for her reply.

...

As Aubrey and Chloe made their way into their apartment chloe's phone went off, she pulled it out of her pocket and read the text from Beca causing herself to smirk at the screen.

"Is that Becs?" Aubrey questioned.

"Yea, she's home. She said Kimmy-jin has her weird friends over and their plotting to poison her or something" she shook her head "her roommates a total bitch"

"Does she want to stay here?" Chloe beamed at Aubrey's question.

"For real?" She grinned.

"Yea, I quite liked having her here last night and if her roommates a total A then she can stay here the night if she wants" She said as she made her way into the kitchen filling the kettle up with water.

"I'll call her"

She pulled back out her phone and hit 'call', the brunette picked up on the second ring, "hey Chlo, whats up?"

"What are you doing?"

"Hmm.. Nothing just laying in bed really why?" She could here the sound of Kimmy-jin and her friends chatting away in the background.

"Fancy coming over again? If you're not busy, plus it sounds like you wont get a lot of sleep there"

"I'm kind of already in bed, thanks for the offer though. Next time?"

"Yea sure no problem, good night Beca" she sighed.

"Night" with that Chloe hung up the phone.

Chloe walked towards the couch and sank into the chair with a great sigh, she knew it sounded stupid but she felt slightly uneasy when Beca was alone. After the other night she had remained to keep a close eye on the brunette and being a kilometre away from her meant that if anything happened to her Chloe would have no idea.

"Can't she make it?" Aubrey said as she sat down beside Chloe, handing her a cup of coffee.

"No" she sighed, "She's already in bed"

"Understandable. She can stay next time" Aubrey was amazed with herself that she had actually came to like the little twerp. They hadn't known each other long but like with Chloe, they seemed to hit it off right away. The brunette was a very closed off person which slightly irritated her however she knew the reasons behind her aversiveness and decided that eventually she would be able to be open to her and Chloe about certain things. "So about Beca... You were saying"

"Oh yea,. Well the other morning I had called her and texted her a few times, it was the night after she had gotten upset in the showers and she didn't answer any of the texts or calls. I decided it would be best to go investigate the situation-"

"-as you do..."

"Yes. Anyway, I went to her room and knocked a few times but she didn't answer but I heard rustling from inside the room so decided to knock again and she finally answered" she took a deep breath.

"Wow. What an interesting story-"

Chloe cut in "Stop interrupting then I'll get to the main part!"

"Sorry. Sorry, I'm just impatient... Go on" she smiled reassuringly earning a scoff from the redhead.

"I went in at like three or something and I had woken her up. She hadn't slept the might before, and she had this white long sleeved top on and I just caught something in the corner of my eye and when I looked harder I saw that her entire left sleeve was soaked with blood. She denied it and denied it saying it was a stain and she had a nose bleed but I decided to keep pushing and asked her to show me." Chloe's eyes began to well as she brought back the memories of the previous day.

Aubrey nodded for her to continue and took hold of her hand, "I rolled her sleeve up and it was just... It was awful Bree. Her wrist was covered in fresh cuts and old scars all of different sizes and depth. It was a mess. She was a mess. She burst into tears and just kept apologising, she's so lonely and down, it just breaks my heart seeing her like that. She rolled her sleeve back down and thats when we came here."

"Did she say why?" Her voice was more of whisper as she too started to well up.

"Not really, she's just confused and hurt. And I can tell that she's scared."

"We need to help her"

"I know, it's just so hard with her living so far away, if anything happened it's take at least ten minutes to run there and in that time it could be too late" she let out a shaky breath in an attempt to calm herself.

"Maybe we could figure something out, ask if she could stay here? We have a third room it's just used for closet space."

"Would you really do that?" Chloe looked at her best friend.

"For you, yes. We just have to find a way to get her to agree" With that the breath had been knocked out of her as Chloe enveloped her into a tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" she kissed Aubrey's temple and jumped out of her seat. "We have to look at where we can move all this clutter" she said making her way go the spare room.

"Wait, wait, wait! Chlo it's late. And she hasn't agreed yet, lets get some sleep first of all"

"Fine! But tomorrow we're looking. Night Bree" she said as she slid into her room.

"Night"

...


	7. Light at the end of the tunnel

**So! Another chapter, slightly dark theme again but it will brighten up soon I promise! Please review, and thanks for reading guys! Xo**

* * *

Chloe and Aubrey spent the next few days clearing out their spare room, they had yet to ask Beca to move in with them however they were certain that she would accept. The only time they had seen the brunette since aca-initiation was at their first Bella rehearsal where they got to know all of the strengths and weaknesses of the girls.

Beca spent most of her time in her room making mixes until the college year started, she hadn't seen Chloe in a few days and she missed her. She never thought that she would find someone as amazing as Chloe so early in her college year, she had never had a friend like her at school and knew that the redhead was there to stay.

The first Bella rehearsal was strange at first for Beca, she had never had to spend so much alone time with just girls. At first she was a little overwhelmed with everything like at the initiation night but slowly she was starting to enjoy their company. The second rehearsal had just ended and Beca went to go grab her bags when Aubrey called a meeting.

Beca stood at the back of the group and kept her head down, she hadn't really spoken to Chloe since she turned her down to stay over and she was scared that she was upset with her. She couldn't lose the redhead already but she knew how difficult of a person she was to be friends with. Chloe had seen her in one of her most vulnerable states and understood why she may no longer wish to be friends.

"Okay Aca-bitches" Aubrey announced catching everyones attention "It's a known Bella tradition to have a Bella bonding night, and I think it' very important to uphold this tradition therefore tonight we're having a girls night at mine and Chloe's. Bring your sleeping bags and booze, and we can order pizza." All the girls nodded in agreement at Aubrey's motion.

"Come over at six and then we can make a night of it" Chloe said, smiling at the group. She scanned around the room to find the brunette who was stood at the back with her head facing towards the ground. Chloe and Aubrey had spent to much time getting the room ready she had neglected her relationship with Beca, only being able to see her on the odd occasion.

As soon as the meeting was over Beca turned and started walking towards the exit while the other girls still milled around talking about the night ahead. Chloe didn't even acknowledge her all rehearsal and that hurt Beca, she knew that she was probably over reacting and that Chloe was just too busy to see her but for Beca it felt as though she had purposely ignored her.

She turned towards the exit and walked out as quickly as her legs could carry her, she couldn't go to the sleep over feeling this way. She was a disappointment, her whole life the people she loved left her because she wasn't good enough. And now Chloe had realised that she wasn't good enough and left, just like her father.

When Chloe scanned around the area again the Brunette was no where to be seen, "Have you seen Beca?" She whispered towards Aubrey who just shook her head and also scanned around the room.

"She hasn't been herself the last few days" chloe sighed.

"Do you think it's because we haven't really seen her? We've spent all of our time doing that room, you haven't even really spoken have you?" Aubrey reason.

"Oh shit, I'm such an idiot. Do you think she'll believe that we're ignoring her?" Chloe placed her hand on her forehead.

"I wouldn't if it was me, but if she's as fragile as you think then yea... Maybe? Just send her a quick text" Aubrey tried to reassure her friend.

Chloe pulled out her phone and decided to do as Aubrey had advised and texted Beca.

*Hey Becs it Chloe, sorry I've totally been M.I.A the last few days its been crazy trying to organise this Bella thing... Sorry, I should have txt you though. Can I come over? Xo*

Chloe sent the text message and waited for a reply that never came, she had just been out to get some alcohol and stepped into her apartment with Aubrey and checked the time. It was 5 and it had been over an hour since she had texted Beca.

"I have to go over there Bree, I'm worried. She hasn't replied" Chloe placed the bag full of alcohol into the kitchen and walked back towards the door.

"I'm coming with you then, besides we need to bring her back here anyway"

"Okay, come on then" Chloe chucked Aubrey her coat and made her way out of the door.

...

Once rehearsals had finished Beca made her way back into her room to find Kimmy-Jin in there with her friends again.

"Sorry, the white girls back" she rolled her eyes and her friends began to laugh in beca's direction.

"You know what Kimmy-Jin, fuck you! Like my day hasn't been shit enough without you here" she stomped over towards her desk and took out a very familiar black bag and grabbed her shower things. Kimmy-Jin's jaw had gone slack in the brunettes retaliation and she sat there in silence, "Now if you don't mind, I'm off for a shower. Don't worry about waiting up for me, I wont be back" Beca's comment was purely innocent as she knew the Bella's had a sleep over however something inside of Beca knew her comment was darker. The way she had felt in that instance she wasn't sure if she would see her again.

She made it into the showers in no time and was pleasantly surprised when is was empty, everyone must have been getting something to eat. She chose the stall at the far side so that she wouldn't get interrupted by anyone coming in, she undressed herself and turned the water on hot so that the steam would engulf her shower.

She emptied out the contents of her black bag onto the shower floor, she pushed her back up against the shower wall and slid herself downwards onto the ground. She stared at the items on the ground and carefully picked up one of the items. Once again she found herself mesmerised by the insignificance of the piece of metal. Her eye contact broke away from the metal for just a second when she noticed the angry red marks and scars flaring up on her legs from the heat, "you're disgusting" she whimpered. She lifted her fist and struck it against her legs several times, red marks were appearing before her eyes but she couldn't stop. Anger and rage began to writhe in her body as she punched down harder and harder, when her legs were too numb to feel anything she flung her hand towards the tiled wall of her stall causing her hand to throb.

Her breathing became erratic and heavy as words of self hatred drifted across her mind, "You don't deserve to life" her voice cracked, tears broke free and drifted their way down her cheeks, she lifted the piece of metal and placed it onto her thigh, she pushed down and swiftly pulled it across her thigh. A flow of red started to trickle it's way down her thigh, the release caused her to throw back her head and groan, she looked back down and made several more lines before moving onto her arm.

A pool of red surrounded the brunette as she laid on the shower floor, she brought her knees into her chest and sobbed into her hands.

...

"Is Beca here?" Chloe said as Kimmy-jin opened the door to their room.

She sighed, "no. She said something about a shower?"

"Great thanks" Aubrey replied and turned to folloe Chloe who had already walked off.

"Wait.. If you find Beca. Tell her I'm sorry okay?" Aubrey smiled at Beca's roommate and nodded.

Chloe and Aubrey walked towards the showers in silence, they pushed open the door and noticed that there was only one shower on.

"Beca, is that you?" Chloe shouted.

The brunette froze, not again, she couldn't see her like this again. She held her breath and crawled to the back of the shower trying to stay silent.

"Beca?"

Aubrey's in here too, she couldn't let them see her like this and due to Chloe's lack of boundaries knew that if she didn't speak up she would no doubt barge in.

"I'm here. Please leave me alone" she attempted to keep her voice strong yet it ended up cracking.

"Are you okay?" Chloe said taking tentative steps closer to Beca's stall.

"I'm fine, please go" she took in a large breath and let out shaky one.

Aubrey followed Chloe towards Beca's stall but abruptly stopped, causing the redhead to also stop and turn in confusion.

"Chloe wait" she whispered.

"What? Why are you being so silly?" She queried with another whisper.

"I just don't want you to panic okay..."

"Bree you're scaring me, what is it? Chloe shook her head in confusion.

"Chloe.. Theres blood coming from her cubicle" she pointed in the direction of the blood which was trickling into the drain located outside the stall.

"Beca" she shouted as she turned and ran towards the brunettes stall, she ripped back the curtain and fell to the ground pulling the brunette into her tightly. She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a sob to Beca's dismay.

Aubrey rounded the corner and shut off the shower, "Shit, Beca let me call someone"

"No" she screamed "Stop. Aubrey stop please. I'm fine. Please leave me alone." She attempted to push the redhead off of her naked body but her strength had ran out from crying.

"Beca I..."

"Please. The water makes it worse, I'm fine. Please."

"Okay... Just come out so we can have a look at you, I'm off to go get some gauze from the first aid box. Chloe get her out" Chloe nodded as Aubrey made her way to,the nearest first aid box.

"Becs, come on baby get up. Let me see you" she wiped her own tears from her face and stood up picking the brunette up with her.

"Leave me alone" she tried to fight with the redhead but was once again successful, she collapsed into the redheads embrace and cried into her neck.

"Baby, it's okay. Me and Aubrey are here for you. We're always here. Let me have a look at you." She noticed the brunette covering herself and reached into her shower back and handed Beca some underwear, "don't feel insecure baby, you're beautiful but here. Put these on"

She took the underwear from Chloe and slid it on as Aubrey walked over, "I've locked the door so no one can come in, Beca take a seat so we can see okay?" She swallowed and nodded walking over to a bench in the middle of the showers.

"Please I'm fine I promise"

"Beca stop. You're not at all fine. I know you like to keep up this badass facade but quit it. You're not okay and me and Chloe are going to help you okay? Now please trust us." Beca was slightly taken back by Aubrey's honesty and just nodded in reply.

Chloe took hold of her arm to start with and Beca flinched at the contact, "its okay sweetie, I told you. We wont judge you, we love you Becs and thats why we're here" Be a closed her eyes as Chloe wiped away the blood on her arm.

"It looks deep" Aubrey said as she wrapped it tightly into a gauze.

Chloe and Aubrey continued to work on her body, wrapping up the parts that needed it and wiping down the others. It had taken fifteen minutes for them to finally stop all of the bleeding and wrap her cuts up.

Chloe lent into Beca, who just sat there. Her eyes blood shocked from crying. The redhead wrapped her arms around the brunettes body and placed a kiss on her forehead. "We're all done"

Aubrey went into her shower cubicle and picked up the pieces of metal which were left scattered across the floor, "Beca, I'm going to keep hold of these okay?" She showed the items to the brunette who just winced in response.

"Thank you" she finally spoke. "I thought you weren't talking to me"

"Beca we would never not talk to you, we were busy and we're so sorry for that" Chloe said putting a hand on the Brunettes shoulder.

"What were you doing?"

"Thats the thing..." Aubrey said "we were clearing out our spare room" she looked towards chloe and modded.

"Beca we were going to ask you to move in with us" Beca's head shot up at the statement.

"What?"

"You were having a hard time with your roommate and we love have you around. We want you to live with us"

"Both of us do. Now more than ever. We can be there for you Beca when you need us" Aubrey smiled.

"I... I don't know what to say? I..." She stuttered.

"Say yes" chloe nudged.

"Yes. Yes, yes yes"  
...


	8. First time for everything

**I wanted to post a chapter as quick as i could for you guys, so please ignore any spelling errors... I'm too excited to start the next chapter to proof read... So! The slow burn to Bechloe has been eased slightly! Check it out;) xo**

* * *

Aubrey had decided to make her way back to the apartment to greet their friends whilst Chloe stayed with Beca in the showers for a little while. The brunettes frame was thinner than usual, her hipbones and ribs were protruding and her skin was pale. Her gaze remained away from the redhead who was still attempting to wrap her head around what had just happened.

"Beca sweetie, I know you'll deny being anything other than okay but... I just hope that you can be honest with me. It's just you and me now, and I promise that I'm here for you. Please don't out your walls up" She knelt in front of the brunette and traced her thumb across her cheek.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry Chloe" Beca brought her hands up to her face and tried to muffle her sobs. The redhead leaned into her and snaked her arms around the brunette waist.

"Shh baby, don't cry. It's okay. Don't apologise to me, I promise that you never have to apologise to me okay" *i love you* and thats when Chloe realised it. Her affection towards the brunette stemmed very deep, she loved her.

Chloe's phone began to rang, "it's Bree, I'll just be two minutes okay?" Beca nodded and Chloe answered the phone.

"Hey Bree... Yea... Yea we're still here... Ah ha... Yea she's okay... One sec, let me ask"

"Becs, if you're not up for tonight we totally understand, we can call it off if you want?"

"No. It's okay, it will take my mind off some things. Can we... Can we just have fun for tonight and forget about this?" The brunette looked hopeful in her ploy to allow the previous events to be forgotten.

"Yea Bree... she said... We'll keep an eye on her... She'll be fine... I'll tell her... Okay thanks, bye" chloe hung up the phone and crouched in front of Beca once more.

"The girls are gonna come at 6:30 instead to give us a little extra time, we can forget about this for tonight but tomorrow we need to talk okay? Me and Aubrey want to sit down with you yea? Don't be nervous or scared, we just want to talk. No judgement remember?"

"Okay" beca nodded.

Chloe walked over towards the brunettes things and took out some clothes, she walked towards her and handed her the items, "here, get changed and we'll head off okay?"

"Sure".

Beca slipped on her clothes and walked towards Chloe who offered her hand, she locked her fingers with the redheads and walked towards her apartment.

...

"Chloe! Beca!" They were greeted as they walked into their apartment, the other girls had just arrived and were hovering around making drinks.

"Hey"

"Yo"

"Yo, small fry. Let me pour you a special" Fat Amy said with a very mischievous wink.

"Um, sure." She looked towards Chloe almost getting her approval, she chuckled and nodded her head at the brunette. "I haven't had a good drink in ages, and I brought some vodka with me." She skipped off towards the tasmanian.

Chloe smiled at Beca who had already started interacting between the group of girls, she turned towards the kitchen and walked over to Bree who was busy mixing some punch.

"Hey Bree" Aubrey jumped not realising that Chloe was already home, she flung herself around and drew Chloe into her arms, squeezing her tightly.

"Oh Chloe, how is she? Did she say anything? Should she be drinking?" Aubrey's tone was manic.

"Aubrey.. Calm down okay. We're leaving it tonight, we're all going to have fun and have a drink and forget. Then tomorrow she's promised to talk to us okay?" Chloe grasped her hands and squeezed reassuringly.

"Sorry. Good, we really need to talk to her, but I agree tonight we just need to let loose and have fun." She poured herself and Chloe some punch and handed her the glass.

"Cheers Bree" she winked and tapped the edge of her cup against the blondes before drinking the entire cupful.

"Lets go socialise" she giggled as her and Chloe walked towards the living room.

...

"Chug, chug, chug, chug" the blonde tasmanian chanted as Beca tipped a glassful of vodka down her neck.

"Shit" she chocked on the last mouthful and splattered some over Cynthia-Rose. "Sorry C-R" she hiccuped.

"No problem Beca, it was just a bit of back spray. I'll get you back" she nudged causing Her to stumble to the side.

Beca wandered over to Stacey who was sat in the corner of the room observing the rest of the girls, Stacey was a tall brunette super model. However she was no competition for the stunning redhead she thought.

"Hey, I have't really had that much chance to talk to you yet" she smiled.

"Hey Beca, I know. It's weird isn't it... I already feel so close to everyone" she glanced around the room at their group of friends.

"Yea, more than you know" she smiled at the redhead who was stood across the room with Aubrey and Jessica.

"So, tell me about yourself Bec's, got a boyfriend?" She winked and the petite brunette and moved herself closer.

"Um no. I'm 100% single. What about you?"

"Seriously?" The taller brunette looked taken back.

"What?" She questioned looking behind her as though something else had caught her attention.

Stacey smirked at her confusion, "you're totally hot Beca, how are you single? I'd snatch you up in a second if I had the chance. And yes I'm single too" she winked once more and threw her arm around the smaller brunettes waist which caught the attention of Chloe.

"Um.. Thanks. But I'm not, I don't think anyone would ever fancy me" Beca turned a pale shade of red at her remarks and swallowed. She felt quite tense in their embrace, you like the way she does around Chloe.

"Don't say that Bec's. I totally fancy you" she smirked before walking away, leaving a gobsmacked Beca behind her.

...

They had all been drinking for a few hours when Aubrey announced that they will be participating in a game of truth and dare. Beca had never played before however understood the concept.

Chloe looked over at the brunette and patted the space next to her, inviting beca to take a seat beside her. "You okay sweet cheeks" she nudged the brunette who stumbled into the spot beside her.

"Amaaaazzinhgg" she slurred causing the redhead to laugh and shake her head.

Stacey made her way over and sat down next to Beca and handed her another drink, "Thanks Stace! You're the best" she leaned her head on Stacey's shoulder and took a drink from her glass.

"And you're drunk" she shook her head.

"Shh don't tell anyone" she sarcastically winked.

"Aw Bec" she smirked.

Once the circle had formed and all of the girls had settled in Aubrey decided to start the game, "so Aca-Bitches. No rules! If you don't do it, then the forfeit shall be much worse. If the bottle lands on you, you better pray. Lets get this started." She placed her hand on the bottle in the middle and span it, causing the first victim to be Chloe.

"Truth or dare?" The tasmanian announced.

"Truth" she said, causing heckles to come from her friends.

"Easy way out but fine. So girls who wants to ask the question?" Aubrey said.

"I've got one" Cynthia-Rosa said "have you ever had a lesbian experience"

"Predictable" Fat Amy whispered in her high pitched voice earning a glance of disapproval from CR.

"Yes. Several" all the girls around the room barring Aubrey stopped on their tracks.

"What, how many who?"

"Uh uh uh. You asked one question. Now it's my go" she winked before leaning forward to spin the bottle which landed on Stacey.

"Dare" she said confidently.

"This ones mine" fat Amy said "I dare you to take a body shot off of Aubrey"

"Done"

"No way" aubrey interrupted.

"Bree, you said it yourself, no rules" chloe interrupted.

"Fine, just don't get too aroused over this" she huffed as she took off her shirt and laid back onto her elbows. Stacey positioned herself just above the blondes belt buckle.

Fat amy took the bottle of vodka and started to pour it between Aubrey's breast, Stacey dragged her tongue over her naval and all the way up to her breasts, taking in the alcohol as well as the essence of Aubrey, she finished with a chaste kiss and crawled backwards earning a roar from her crowd and a few wolf whistles. Aubrey shook her head in disapproval but ended up sharing a laugh with the group as she pulled her shirt back on.

"I think I deserve to spin it after that" Aubrey said as she leaned forward and took ahold of the bottle.

"Ooo Beca. It's your turn girl"

"Um I'll pick truth" she said.

"Boooorrrrinnnnggg" fat Amy shouted.

"I've got this" stacey said "First sexual experience"

"Ooo yea thats a good one" CR screeched.

"Um" Beca looked over at Chloe and shook her head slightly earning a concerned glance from both Chloe and Aubrey.

The girls looked at each other questionably when they realised that Beca had yet to answer. "Becs?" Stacey said softly.

"Um, forfeit" she looked down into her cup and emptied the rest of the contents into her mouth, "I'm off to the bathroom. You guys think of a forfeit" she stood up and walked towards the bathroom, she stepped in and locked the door. Beca rested her ha d on the sink and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She let out a shaky breath and tried to compose herself, "get a grip Bec" she whispered,

She walked back over to the group and sat back down next to Chloe who leant over and whispered into her ear, "are you okay?"

She nodded, "so. Whats my forfeit?"

"Ooo I have an idea. Seven minutes of heaven" fat Amy shot a wink towards Beca.

"Isn't that a little pre-school?" Beca shot back.

"Maybe, but you and Stacey will have fun. I saw the sexual tension oozing from you earlier."

Chloe could feel the anger building inside of her, she knew that she had no hold on Beca. Yet the thought of her with another woman repulsed her.

"Fine, Stacey are you okay with this? What do we have to do?" Beca said as she stood up.

"Yea, of course I am" she smirked at Beca and stood up alongside the brunette.

"Whatever you want" CR winked, "making out, whatever"

"Where? She questioned her tone clipped.

"Bathroom, get going and we'll time you" Beca walked over towards the bathroom with Stacey in tow, she pushed open the door and closed it behind them.

As the door closed Stacey walked over towards Beca and attached her lips to the smaller woman's and ground her hips into her. Beca broke away from the hold, "woah, Stacey what are you doing?"

"Your forfeit?"

"She said we could do whatever, she didn't say we had to make out" Stacey looked taken back at Beca's statement and a little disheartened. "I'm sorry I... I can't do this Stacey. You're beautiful, but you're an amazing friend but-"

"You're into someone else" she sighed. "Chloe? I see the way you look at her. You're right, we are better as friends, that kiss had no sparks"

"How did you know?" She said sitting on the edge of the bath putting her head in her hands.

"Don't worry it's not obvious. But I can tell, and I think she likes you too judging by the looks she was giving me" Stacey joined Beca on the edge of the bath.

"She doesn't like me. She can't. Not after everything"stacey placed her hand on Beca's back and rubbed small circles.

"Bec's. I don't know what happened but I know that she's into you. Come on lets go get wasted, your alcohols starting to wear off" Stacey stood up taking her hand and led them both out of the bathroom.

"That was totally longer than seven minutes" Stacey warned.

"We wanted to see how long you two would go for"

"Ugh. Nothing happened, we just had a nice conversation" stacey scoffed.

...

The night continued to get blurrier and blurrier as the game deepened and Beca's alcohol consumption became excessive. Everyone else was relatively sober in comparison, as Fat Amy would only keep supplying Beca with the drinks, stating that "leprechauns love to drink".

"Bec's maybe we should slow down now okay?" Chloe send tentatively to the brunette.

"Yea Bec's you're wasted. I think it's time for bed" Aubrey interrupted.

"Ugh spoil sport" she slurred, "fine, night"

"Beca, do you want to stay in mine tonight again?" Chloe asked.

"Don't ask her, you are staying in her room Beca so she can make sure you don't drown in your sleep"

"Night Bec's" everyone shouted as they crawled into their sleeping bags and found a place on the floor.

Chloe started to get undressed to get into her nightwear, "woah dude, I'm still here"

"I don't mind. Unless you do?" She asked while throwing a top on.

"No. It's fine. Listen I'm sorry about tonight with Stace" Chloe handed Beca her clothes and turned away from the brunette to give her some privacy.

"Why are you apologising? You're both adults?" Her tone was short and emotionless.

"Oh, um I don't know? I just..."

"You just what Beca?"

"It doesn't matter. Just forget it. I can't believe that I was so close to telling you how I really feel, and this is how you act?" She shrugged her jumper on and stumbled slightly.

"What?" She turned abruptly "you were going to tell me how you really feel?"

"This is hard for me Chloe. Harder than you understand. I thought it's be easier when I'm drunk but it's not. I'm sorry I don't even know" she walked towards Chloe's bed and sat awkwardly on the end.

"Tell me how you feel?" She took a step closer to Beca so that they were mere feet apart.

"I can't because I know that you will never feel the same. I'm disgusting" her voice cracked.

"How will you know if you never try? And please don't say that, you sure not disgusting."

"I like you Chloe okay, there I said it. I goddamn like you and it's so hard" tears began to fall down the brunettes face.

The redhead took a step closer, she placed her hand underneath Beca's chin and tilted it so that she was now looking at Chloe. "You. Are beautiful" she leant down towards Beca and captured her lips with her own. It was just so right, Beca's breath hitched at the contact, she pulled away slowly and rested her forehead against the brunettes.

"You're beautiful in my eyes" she leant forward and kissed Beca once more. "And thank you for being honest"

"D-does that mean you like me too?"

Chloe leant into Beca and met her lips, "what do you think?"


	9. Road to Recovery

**This was a little harder to write, as I had to go into my darker side... But don't worry. It will be lighter and fluffier too. This just kinda sets up the rest of the story by showing Beca's growth and her relationship with both Chloe and Aubrey, didn't want to jump the gun and be like "I love you" already because thats unrealistic, so there is a slight slow burn... But it's happening!Please review, they make me happy xo **

* * *

Chloe awoke the next morning with Beca curled into her chest, her head was tucked into the crook of the redheads neck while her fingers tucked neatly under the hem of her shirt. She kissed the top if Beca's head and stared at her for a few moments. She really needed to pee but the thought of disturbing the beautiful brunette in front of her was too much to bear so she decided to simply wait until she awoke.

"Are you watching me sleep?" The brunette grumbled, not opening her eyes.

"You look so cute, I woke up half an hour ago but I just got too attached at watching you sleep" she chuckled brushing her hand threw Beca's hair.

Beca opened her eyes slowly and realised that she had intertwined her body with Chloe's, she jumped backwards and moved her position out of Chloe's embrace, "um...sorry" she said turning her back towards the redhead.

"Don't be sorry, I liked it." Chloe moved herself so that her stomach was pushed up against Beca's back, she hooked her arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "I like you"

Beca momentarily tensed at the physical contact but slowly started to ease into the hold, while she was drunk she was able to show her emotions yet sober she found it very difficult to integrate her feelings into real life. Chloe seemed to notice her slight hesitation, "don't worry Bec's. We can move as slow, or as fast as you need. I just like being close to you"

"No I like it. I... Ugh just aren't used to it... Sorry... Chloe?"

"Yes sweetie?" She kissed her neck once more.

"Um... What is this?" Beca swallowed.

"Whatever you want it to be. All I know is that I like you, and you like me? So what do you want us to be?" She smiled into Beca's neck.

"I.. Erm... Aren't used to this.."

"Okay. So I will help you. Please don't be embarrassed that you haven't done this. You can ask me anything you want. But this time, I'll ask; Beca Mitchell. Will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend? I know thats kinda a soon question but I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you that I wanted you to be mine.

"Yes"

"What?" She slapped Beca on the arm and jumped on top of her so that she could look the brunette in the eyes. She straddled her hips and pinned her hands above her head.

"Yes" beca laughed.

"Yes. Yes. Yes" she kissed between each word "this is so exciting"

"And new... Listen Chloe I..." Beca looked away from Chloe.

"I know. You've never been with a woman. And thats fine, I'm here for you. And like I said, we will go as slow as you wish" she kissed Beca once more and then climbed off the bed walking towards her wardrobe.

"Thank you" she whispered.

...

"All the girls have gone" Aubrey said as Chloe entered the kitchen "We still have to talk to Beca, Where is she?" She handed the redhead a cup who poured herself some coffee.

"She's just getting dressed, I'll tell her" the redhead had a smile plastered across her face.

"Whats with the smil- oh wait- no way... You and Beca totally-" the blondes jaw hit the ground.

"-shhh she'll here. We didn't do anything... But... She is my girlfriend" Chloe squeaked with joy.

Aubrey pushed her on the shoulder "oh my god no way! I'm so happy for you, this is so exciting"

"I know, I'm so happy Bree. I know it'll be very hard to start with, she has a long way to go but I'm here for her" she smiled softly.

"We both are Chlo, now go get her"

Chloe walked towards her bedroom and knocked on the door before letting herself in, Beca was say on the end of her bed staring at the floor.

"Baby?"

"You want to have that talk now don't you?" Chloe nodded, "Yea, thats what I was afraid of."

"It'll be okay I promise." She held out her had allowing Beca to take it in hers and then led her to the living room, she took a seat on the sofa and Chloe sat on the one facing her, Aubrey walked over and handed Beca a cup of coffee before taking a seat next to the redhead.

"Thanks" she smiled at Aubrey and turned her gaze towards her cup, she used her thumb to brush around the rim of the cup.

"Listen Beca, we're just worried about you okay. We're just going to ask you a few different things so we understand, and then we can help you. Deal?" Beca nodded with a sigh.

"When did it start?" Chloe said, leaning forward to be closer to the brunette.

Beca stayed silent for a few minutes before speaking "Just a few years ago"

"You've done this for a few years? Beca, why has no one ever helped you?" Aubrey enquired.

"Yea, and i guess no one ever knew. I was good at hiding them, I was careful" she took a sip from her coffee and squinted her eyes trying to forbid any tears.

"What happened yesterday then?" Chloe said causing Beca to look up, she hadn't expected that question, "if you were so careful the what was yesterday?"

"I-I... I wasn't trying to be careful" she looked down and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"What do you mean?" Chloe,look hurt as her voice broke at the question.

"I don't know... Yesterday I-I didn't want to be careful... I tried to... Then you found me..." Beca took a deep breath.

"You tried to kill yourself?" Aubrey raised her voice, Beca nodded. "Beca what the hell were you thinking?"

"I don't know Aubrey. I don't know. All I know is that at that moment in time, I hoped that if I closed my eyes I wouldn't wake up"

"Baby, why?" Chloe whispered.

"I'm just so tired Chloe, I'm so god damn tired of feeling this way. I feel like shit all the time. I don't sleep. I barely eat. I need to stop feeling like this and thats the only way I know how" Beca stood from the couch and grabbed her head. "I'm so fucking confused. I don't want to be here anymore" she wiped the tears from her eyes and walked towards the bathroom. She threw her fist towards the brick wall with some force and dropped to the floor breaking down in tears.

"Beca..." Aubrey said as she entered the bathroom, Chloe was no where to be seen. She walked towards the brunette and lowered herself onto the floor next to her. She put her arm around the sobbing brunette and pulled her into her body.

"Just let me talk. What you said out there shocked us, and to be honest we were never expecting that. We love you Beca, and we are here for you every step of the way. We never want you to feel that way against okay, and if you ever even feel slightly like that please talk to us, we can help you." She squeezed the brunette tight as her crying became a lot less manic, "come on, lets finish off talking okay?"

"Yea.. I'm sorry"

"Don't apologise" Aubrey stood up and gave Beca her had, "come on" she smiled.

She walked back into the living room and took another seat on the sofa, "Are you okay?" Chloe whispered, her eyes stung red.

"Yea.. Just keep going okay, I'll be fine" she gave a half smile.

"Do you only cut yourself?" Aubrey said, taking charge with the questions as Chloe tried to find her voice.

She shuck her head.

"I know this will make you uncomfortable but... Can I see your marks Beca? We wont judge you, but I want to check they're okay after yesterday." With all the drama from the showers Aubrey only took notice of the bleeding cuts, she didn't notice the hundreds of bruises and burns that covered her body.

Without saying a word she stood and took her jumper off, she slid her white camo over her head so that she only had on her black bra. She shrugged off her sweatpants and stood in front of both Aubrey and Chloe. "This is hard" she whispered as she realised how vulnerable she felt.

Aubrey took beca's bandages and unravelled them showing that not all of her wounds had healed. "I know you'll hate me for this but... I think you need to see a doctor, some of these cuts haven't healed properly. If you stretch funny you could split them again"

"No" she stepped back from Aubrey's grasp.

"Beca..." Chloe started "please, for me. Bree's right, just let the campus nurse look at some of them. You're over 18 so everything is confidential and we will be there with you, she will just look at them and cover them properly."

Beca looked down at some of the marks on her skin and knew that they were right, but it was just so difficult to see someone that you didn't know about something so private.

"Okay. For you" she said, she slid her clothes back on and looked at the girls, "please can we hold on the questions for at least a few hours now I have to see the nurse?"

"Deal".

...

"Beca Mitchell?"

"Yes?" She looked at Chloe and Aubrey before standing up and following the nurse through to the room.

The Doctor was busy at her desk only turning when she heard the door close, she stood up and placed her hand out towards Beca who took it. The Doctor was attractive, she had long honey blonde hair and tanned skin and looked about thirty five.

"I'm Doctor Green, you must be Beca" She nodded, she had never been so nervous to see a Doctor, Aubrey and Chloe decided to wait outside for her to give her some privacy.

"So what can I do you for Beca?"

Beca opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, she looked around the room and shook her head.

"I-ugh"

"It's entirely confidential in here Beca, nothing you say leaves these four walls." She smiled sweetly at the brunette.

She sighed and shook her head, "I just... My friends told me I needed to come see you" she fiddled with her hands.

"Okay. Are they here with you?" She nodded "Do you want them to come in? And they can explain if you find it too hard?" Beca nodded again. The Doctor was very understanding to her situation and kept her tone very calm.

The Doctor stepped out of the room for just a second and reappeared with both Aubrey and Chloe in tow. They took a seat beside Beca and gave her a reassuring smile.

"So I'm Doctor Green, I just asked you guys in here because Beca's finding it hard to talk and asked if you could help shed some light on why she's here" she smiled.

"Well, Beca's here because she has some..." Chloe trailed off and looked over at Beca who nodded.

"We need you to look at some cuts on her body to check they're healing okay; we wrapped them but I'm scared that some aren't healing as well as they should be" Aubrey finished before placing her hand on Beca's back.

"Right okay then. So Beca, can you show me where they are so I can have a look" she gestured towards the bed in the centre of the room.

Beca walked over to the bed but stayed silent, "it's okay Becs, she's a doctor. You're safe"Chloe smiled at the brunette.

She sighed before unzipping her hoody, she rolled it down her arms revealing several bandages and cuts. The doctor walked towards her and started unwrapping the bandages, "you wont need any stitches on your arm but they need re-wrapping" she said before walking towards the desk to receive some of her equipment.

Chloe and Aubrey stayed quiet as they watched the Doctor do her work, "how did this happen Beca?" The doctor finally asked.

"I-I fell." She lied.

"I know this isn't from falling, I need to know the truth Beca. It's okay, I'm here to help you"

"I don't know how it happened" she whispered.

"Beca" Chloe said causing both the brunette and the doctor to look towards her.

"Is this it?" Beca shook her head "where else?" Beca stayed silent.

"Her legs." Aubrey chirped in.

"Can i see please Beca? I just want to check they're okay? I know this is very hard for you and you're being so, so brave. But I'm here to help you Beca, I'm not evil or mean. I'm here for you okay?" Beca nodded and jumped off the bed, she undid her trousers and slid them to the ground before jumping back onto the bed. The Doctor examined the marks on her legs carefully before suggesting that she had a few stitches in her upper thigh, which she complied to.

She pulled her chair along side Beca and took a seat, "Right, now is when you tell me what happened. I'll ask you questions and you can just answer yes or no okay?" She nodded.

"Did you do this to yourself?"

"Yes"

The doctor jotted something down in her notepad, "Have you done it before?"

"Yes"

The doctor asked some more generic questions in order to gage what had happened to Beca before changing her topic, "The next questions are more in detail and specific, which is why I will completely understand it if you would like your friends to leave for this point. And I'm sure that they will also agree." She looked over at both the girls who smiled and nodded.

"They can stay... They're my friends, they know almost everything and i want them here."

"Okay, so Beca. Tale your time with theses questions, i just need to gage a few things okay?" She nodded "right, have you ever had suicidal thoughts?"

"Yes."

"When you hurt yourself the other day, did you intend to cut that deep?"

"Yes" she swallowed.

"Did you want expect to make it out of the showers that day?"

"No."

"Did you want to make it out?"

"No" her voice was so fragile that they barely heard her answer.

"Do you still feel this way?"

"Yes" She looked over to Chloe and Aubrey and felt ashamed, she knew that they would believe it to be a failure on their behalf that she still felt that way but it wasn't their fault.

"Okay. So Beca, I think I'm done with the questions. But I believe you're suffering with depression, take this prescription to the counter and they will give you some medication. It wont kick in straight away, but it will make you feel better, none of this is your fault. You didn't choose to feel this way, I want you to see a therapist once a week in order to help you through this hard time. And I think it would be best if you were to stay with your friends okay?"

"She lives with us so thats fine" Aubrey said.

"Okay then great, you take this and head to the counter and if Chloe and Aubrey could stay behind for a minute, I need to show them how to help re-wrap your wounds." She smiled and handed Beca the prescription who walked off.

After Beca had left the room the Doctor turned to the girls, "I know that some of that was hard to hear and its difficult to understand but Beca is going through and extremely tough time. She needs her friends, she needs you. The fact that she let you in here when she told her darkest secrets showed me how much she looks up to you. She's fragile and you cant leave her alone, I know it's hard to watch someone all the time but you have to try, I can't say that she wont try and hurt herself again."

"Okay we understand, we will always be there for her, we love her" Aubrey said, earning a smile from the doctor.

"Is that okay Chloe?" She rested her hand on the redheads shoulder who just nodded.

"Okay, you guys go find her then and hopefully I wont see you too soon" she winked.


	10. Moving In

**Kind of a lighter chapter, hope you enjoy it! I really appreciate all of the support, it means a lot because I just love writing about these guys:) so please review if you have time... I will keep updating often if you do;) peace! Xo**

* * *

Aubrey and Chloe had spent the rest of the day helping Beca move into their flat, the brunette hadn't really spoken to them since her encounter with the doctor but they respected her space for the time being and decided not to push it. The room was about the same size as hers and kimmy-jin's but now she had the entire space to herself, her DJ equipment was neatly set up in the corner of the room on a dark wooden desk. The walls were cream and the floor was wooden, it had a very classy and neutral feel about it allowing Beca to make it her own like a blank canvas. She stood in the centre and glanced around at the room that would be her own for the next few years, this is her new home.

"Okay, so I think thats everything Beca" Aubrey said as she clapped her hands rid of the final box.

"Thank you guys, for everything" she said smiling at her new roommates. "I'm just gonna call my dad, I'll be out in a min"

"Okay sure. Take your time sweetie." Chloe said as she shut herself out of Beca's room.

Beca pulled out her phone and sat on her bed; she tapped away at the screen and pressed it against her ear.

"Dad" she spoke delicately.

"Bec's?"

"Yea, it's me"

"Oh hey kiddo, whats up? Your classes start next week don't they?"

"Yea dad. I just wanted to tell you that I've moved."

"You've what? What do you mean?" His tone had changed instantly to one of frustration.

"Dad. This is good for me, I'm with some friends-"

"- I don't give a shit if you're with friends, what were you thinking? You've been there what? Less than a month and you've already fucked up." He was on the verge of shouting down the phone at Beca.

"Please Dad. This is good for me, you don't understand. I need this" she pleaded, on the brink of tears. Her father never accepted any of her choices; as much as she could hate him for all he had done, he was still her father and all she ever wanted was for him to love her. But everything she did was wrong in his eyes.

"Why is this good for you? You should be on campus studying, not at some brothel apartment getting drunk all the time, how is that good?" She pulled the phone away from her ear as his voice grew louder.

"It's not like that, I'm with two girls her are model students, they're good for me. In more than one way" Beca had began to pass the stage of being upset and began to get frustrated with her father.

"Whatever Beca. This is ridiculous, why would you disobey me like this?"

"Are you not fucking listening to me? I need to be here. I tried to-" Beca stood and began pacing her room, she was aware that it was likely both Chloe and Aubrey could hear every word she was now saying but she didn't care.

"-don't you dare swear at me" he cut in.

"Stop interrupting me then."

"So now this is my fault the Beca? Your rash decision is because I interrupted you, well I have something to tell you-"

"I fucking tried to kill myself you ass" she screamed down the phone. She took a second to compose herself in the silence before speaking again "I-I need to be here." She said calmly, her voice cracking slightly. "And I don't trust myself to not try again."

"Beca I..." Her father trailed off, his town dramatically softer.

"Goodbye dad" she hung up the phone and dropped it to the ground creating a loud bang. She sunk to the ground and dropped her face into her hands and let out a giant sigh.

"Don't cry. Don't cr-cry" she whispered to herself but to no avail.

...

Both Aubrey and Chloe had heard the aggravation in Beca's voice and walked into the hallway, catching the end of the conversation between Beca and her father. They stood there for several minutes awestruck at her brutal honesty towards her father.

"Should we go in?" Aubrey whispered, trying to keep their presence unknown.

"Bec's? Are you okay sweetie?" Chloe called through the door whilst knocking lightly before turning the handle and letting herself in.

"I'm fine." She sniffed, her body tucked neatly into herself as she sat on the floor. "I hate him." She whispered as though she had no energy left.

"He's your Dad Bec's. You don't hate him" Chloe said walking towards the brunette.

"I know. But i want to. I want to hate him so much, for all that he's done, but I can't." She sighed "I know that he hates me. So why can't I hate him?" Her question was rhetorical yet Chloe felt the need to answer as she sat down comfortably next to the brunettes. She took her hands in her own and kissed her knuckles.

"He doesn't hate you, no one could ever hate you" she soothed whilst glancing at Aubrey, silently gesturing for her to leave, she complied and smiled at the redhead before closing the door behind herself.

"Then why?" Beca tucked her face into the crook of Chloe's neck, inhaling some of her floral sent which was very comforting.

"I don't know. But he'll come around." She kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry" she said lifting her head from Chloe's chest, turning to look her into her deep blue eyes.

"For what?" She smiled at the brunette and placed her hand at the back of her neck, stroking her fingers gently through her hair.

"We've been dating like a day, and I've been the shittest girlfriend ever" she half smiled.

"Hmmn... Well I think you've been THE best girlfriend ever, but... If you wanted to make it up to me?" She winked. She leaned down and met Beca's lips with her own, her head titled as their kiss deepened. Beca's tongue grazed the redheads bottom lip begging for access,her mouth opened slightly allowing the brunette to gain entry. She broke for just a second and whispered "All better", returning her lips to the brunettes.

...

"I'm just going to take a bath" Beca called after taking her plate to the kitchen and washing it in the sink, Aubrey had made them all pasta for dinner.

"Okay sweetie" Chloe replied, earning a glance from Aubrey.

Beca walked towards her room and grabbed a towel for the bath, she didn't notice the cautious stares she was receiving from both the blonde and the redhead.

"Chloe" Aubrey hushed under her breath "go in there, we can't leave her alone"

Chloe shrugged her shoulders at the blonde, "how can I just walk in there? I need a reason to stay i there"

"You're her girlfriend" she pushed "That's your reason" she shook her head at the redhead.

"Fine" she huffed as she made her way to the bathroom.

She stood outside the door and let out a deep breath before lifting her fist to knock on the door. "Bec's. Can I come in?"

Beca opened the door for her and looked at her confused, "Yea sure whats up?" The bath had just began to run and Beca was still in her clothes.

"I just wanted to be with my girlfriend... Maybe in the bath?" She winked, snaking her arms around the brunettes waist pulling her into her body so that she could capture her lips.

"Um... I was with you like five minutes ago, I'll be quick I promise" she turned in her grasp and flicked the water off.

"Boreee... Come on Bec's" she winked "we could just sit in the bath together? Maybe open a bottle of wine?" She flirted easily with the brunette.

"As much as I'm sure you do really want that, cut the crap. I know why you're here Chloe. You want to make sure i don't 'slip' with my razor" she air quoted. "It's fine I get it, I wouldn't trust me either"

Chloe sighed and looked saddened at her comment, "It's not that we don't trust you sweetie, it's just..." She trailed off.

"I know" she smiled reassuringly "If it makes you feel better you can stay... Just please don't drool at my insanely big biceps ahh" she tensed her arms causing a chuckle from the redhead.

"I love you sometimes..."

Beca froze along with Chloe, 'shit did I just say that out loud' she thought to herself, she had to recover. "Sorry, that's way too soon, I'm gonna freak you out. You just make me so happy I-"

"Chloe calm down it's okay, I love you sometimes too" she winked and chuckled to herself.

"I hate you" she smirked at the brunette.

"Will you turn for just a sec okay? I need to get undressed?" Beca broke their comfortable silence.

"Yea sure" she turned away forgetting how insecure Beca was about her body. In Chloe's eyes she was the most beautiful person she had ever laid eyes on, but she could never see it that way. She thought of herself as disgusting and that hurt Chloe, as Beca couldn't see her own potential.

"Done" beca said after she slipped into the bath, Chloe turned and sat alongside the bath rub so that she was facing the brunette.

"You're beautiful"

"Shut up" beca said, dipping her head under the water.

"You are." She said as the brunette resurfaced, causing a blush of pink to envelope her body.

"Just close your eyes while I get washed" she shook her head and smiled.

"But I like watching you"

Beca splashed water at the redhead, "fine. I give, I give." She closed her eyes "I'll just picture you naked" she smirked.

Beca was almost finished when the smirk on the redheads face was almost just too much to bear, "What are you smiling at?" She said exasperated.

"You are just soooo good with your hands" she laughed.

"Ewww what exactly is going on in that head of yours? In fact. Don't tell me!" She stood from the water and grabbed her towel.

"You can open them now"

"I don't think I want to... This is too good" she smirked, Beca threw her shirt at the redhead, her eyes opened abruptly at the contact,"hey!"

"Serves yourself right, now I'm going to get changed in my room. You're free to go" chloe stood up and walked out of the bathroom, kissing the brunette on the way.

Aubrey sat up from the sofa as she made her way back in, "everything okay?"

"Hunky dory, she's absolutely fine. Just getting dressed now fancy watching a film when she's back?" Aubrey let out the air she had been holding in and smiled.

"Yes. Sounds perfect"


End file.
